


I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you

by luversd



Series: SuperCorp Adventures [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Near Death Experiences, but not dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: Team Supergirl aka Supergirl, Director Danvers and Supergirl’s girlfriend, Lena Luthor, go to Earth One to celebrate Sara Lance’s birthday, but a dragon crashes their party.





	I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'Long Live' by Taylor Swift
> 
>  
> 
> Warning! Major characters near death experiences and angst and fluff in this story.
> 
> Notes: mostly canon compliant except for the established supercorp relationship and the nonexistent ‘Lames’ relationship, Lena knows Kara is Supergirl (and loves it, most of the time), also a crossover with The Flash, Arrow and Legends of Tomorrow although it is still Supercorp-centred  
> A/n: I got sidetracked and this one shot is so long oops; I didn’t proofread this (in its entirety) so all mistakes are mine
> 
>  
> 
> \- I haven't been keeping up with The Flash and Arrow so the characters might be outdated, anyway to avoid any confusion, here are the teams:
> 
> Team Arrow: Oliver Queen (Green Arrow), Felicity Smoak, John Diggle
> 
> Team Flash: Barry Allen (The Flash), Iris West-Allen, Cisco Ramon (Vibe), Caitlin Snow (Killer Frost), [Joe West- doesn't appear in this fic]
> 
> Team Legends: Sara Lance (White Canary), Gideon, Ray Palmer (The Atom), Mick Rory (Heat Wave), Nate Heywood (Steel), Zari Tomaz, Wally West (Kid Flash)
> 
> Team Supergirl: Kara Danvers (Supergirl), Alex Danvers, Brainy, James Olsen (The Guardian) + Lena Luthor

'Alex! We have to go!' Kara Danvers shrieked at her sister. The freshly opened invitation was being waved around excitedly and the hero in question was close to floating. 

'Calm down, will you?' Alex Danvers rolled her eyes at her sister's antics. 'Now, will you tell me what's in that letter?' She asked once the younger sibling had effectively simmered down. 

'Dear Team Supergirl,  
The Legends would like to cordially invite you to the Captain's surprise birthday party on August 27th 2018 at 04:00 pm. We will be hosting the kick-ass party at the Verdant (thank you Oliver) in Star City ON EARTH-ONE. Food and drinks are being catered for, so only bring yourselves and your plus ones and prepare for awesomeness.  
RSVP with the final number of members who will be present:  
• we'll be there  
• Hell yes, we're coming!!!  
Invites were also sent to Team Arrow, Team Flash, Amaya and Jax.  
See you in a giffy,  
Ray, Mick, Nate, Zari, Wally, Gideon and Ava,' the blonde reporter read as she made her way to her couch where the other woman was seated. 'We're going, right?' She pouted for added effect. 

'Drop that pout, Kara. It's- fine yes, we'll go. We'll have to bring the others up to date and make sure the agents can handle the DEO on their own for a couple of hours.' The redhead frowned at the last part, although if the bright smile on her sister's face was any indication, she didn't seem to share the same worry. 

'They'll be fine, we won't even be gone for a day!' The hero replied optimistically. 

'Kara, they're human mortal people who don't have any superpowers. They're susceptible to blunt force trauma and bullets. As director of the DEO, I really shouldn't put them in so much danger,' Alex bit her lip pensively, thinking about who she could ask for help. 

'Hey, I'm sure they won't mind. You've been working your ass off since you got there, it's about time you took some time off. They'll be alright, they have been taught by the best, and that's you,' Kara took the director's hands in her own, providing her with some needed comfort. 

The older woman cracked a smile, 'you're right, they did learn from the best. Thanks Kara.' She leaned in, enveloping her sister in a warm hug before letting her go. 'Now go tell Lena she's going to another world.' The young reporter scrambled to her feet, smiling as the thought of her girlfriend entered her conscious mind. 

'Aye aye director,' she saluted playfully before changing into her suit and flying out of the window.

——— 

The wind from her cape blowing away a few important papers and the loud thud her boots made upon impact announced her arrival at L-Corp, effectively ruining the surprise she had planned for her girlfriend. 

Said woman slowly turned her chair around, a smile already present on her face.  
'Supergirl,' she greeted, an eyebrow raised at the unexpected visit. 

'Hi babe,' the hero returned, feeling giddy at the sight of the beautiful woman, and that oh so sexy eyebrow. 

'To what do I owe this pleasure?' Lena Luthor asked, pleasantly surprised by her guest's landing. 

Kara, who at this point had just been staring at her lovingly, shook her head quickly, snapping out her trance. 'Right,' she stepped inside the office, bringing her closer to the CEO. 'First of all,' she started before planting a kiss on the younger woman's lips, relishing the feelings it evoked. They pulled away, breathless more so by the amount of love they felt for the other than the lack of oxygen in their lungs. 'Hi,' the blonde greeted with a grin. 

The raven-black haired woman laughed at the simple word, 'you're such a dork. But hey to you too. And as much as I love these moments with you, I'm sure you came here for a reason?' 

'Ooh yes,' the Super remembered, 'do you remember when I told you about this other earth, Earth One?' 

Lena furrowed her eyebrows, recalling the story, 'vaguely, yes.' 

'Okay, long story short, we live in a multiverse and that basically means that there's an infinite number of earths that are vibrating at a different frequency so they don't-,' the hero started going over the events that had transpired a while ago, before being interrupted by the CEO.

'Kara, love. You don't have to explain the theory of the multiverse, I know what it is,' she spoke gently, placing a hand on the Super's arm to get her attention. 

'Oh right, yeah duh,' was the blonde's flustered reaction. 'Well, um, moving on. I met a bunch of vigilantes and legends on Earth One, they're all super nice, you're going to love them, and the Legends are throwing a party for Sara Lance, she's the White Canary and the captain of the Waverider, because it's her birthday, and they invited us, well technically team Supergirl, which in my opinion includes you because I wouldn't be able to do all this superheroing without you, but anyway we can bring a plus one so I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?' She finished her rambling with the question, a hopeful look in her eyes as she waited for a response. 

'You're asking me to come with you to another earth to celebrate one of your friend's birthday?' Lena asked slowly, processing the bits and pieces of information she had picked up from the little speech. 

'Yes?' 

'I'd love to Kara. I'll admit I'm really interested in how this inter dimensional travelling works, but I'm honoured you want me to be there with your Earth One friends,' the young CEO answered before standing up and wrapping her arms around the strong hero's body. 

'Of course I want you there, you're my girlfriend,' the other replied happily, sighing into the embrace. 'You're going to love them,' she repeated unconsciously, 'they're misfits like us, but they're really really nice people.' 

'Like us huh?' Lena echoed teasingly as she stared into her lover's eyes, her hands intertwined behind Supergirl's neck. 

'Yeah, they don't fit in because they have a need to do something good and help others. They're too good for the world. Like you,' Kara explained easily, making the Luthor wonder how she ever got so lucky to get to call her her best friend and girlfriend. 

'I love you,' she said softly, heart full and feeling loved for the first time in her life. 

'I love you more,' Kara laughed, sticking her tongue out as if she had just one-upped Lena with her comeback. 

The CEO just shook her head, 'I don't think that's possible.' 

'Hey, I can literally fly, impossible doesn't exist in my dictionary,' the Super retorted smartly. She was about to speak again when she heard her sister's voice resonating through her coms. She listened carefully before returning her attention to the billionaire in her arms.  
'Aww, there's a robbery in progress so I have to jet. I'll see later though?' 

The raven haired nodded with a tight lipped smile, her concern for the blonde's safety getting the best of her. 'Yes, be safe,' she managed to get out. Kara quickly pecked her cheek before flying up up and away to the scene of the crime. Lena watched her go before falling back in her chair and returning to her work again.

——— 

'Supergirl be careful, the thieves have anti-alien tech. We don't know what they're capable of, so just don't do something stupid or reckless. Your life's on the line here, okay?' Director Danvers communicated to the superhero. 

'Roger that, I'll be careful!' Supergirl promised as she approached to scene. 'What's the plan? Go in, punch some bad guys and free the hostages?' 

'What did I just say about doing something stupid and reckless?' Alex asked exasperatedly. 

'Not to do it, right. Sorry,' the blonde remembered as she floated above the bank where the robbery was taking place. 

'Can you see anything?' 

Supergirl used her X-ray vision to see inside of the building, noting its architecture to find a better course of events than to just fly in and kick some ass. 'They're 11 hostages, they're kept in the main hall, and they're 3 robbers-' she counted before a laser beam shot in her general direction. She easily deflected it but still a small part had hit her shoulder, having caught her off guard. 'Ow,' she muttered, frowning at the hole burnt in her supersuit. Her flesh made contact with the open air and started to sting a little, realisation hit her when she suddenly became aware of the real threat she was facing. 

'Supergirl?' The DEO agent called.

'Uh, yeah, I'm fine. The suit might need a little fixing though. Oh they're 2 more people on the 3rd floor, by the window, and they're shooting laser beams at me.' She explained, dodging said beams left and right. 'Can't I just use my own laser eyes and destroy their guns?' She huffed, getting tired of this dodgeball game. 

'No!' Both Winn Schott and Alex Danvers shouted in her ear, startling her. 'If you use your heat vision, their guns will overheat and they'll go kaboom,' Winn explained, imitating the sound of an explosion to emphasise his point. 'The radiation from the blast will make the whole area radioactive and inhabitable.'

'Oh.'

'Like Tchernobyl,' he added to paint the picture. 

'Ohh.' 

'Yes, so if you could refrain from doing that, that would be great.' The agent commented with a hint of sarcasm. 

'What about J'onn?' Supergirl inquired. 'Can't he like teleport wherever he wants? He could go inside while I distract those buttheads.'

'J'onn doesn't work at the DEO, Supergirl. We can't just pull him back here whenever we want to,' Alex reminded her. 

'Fine.'

After a minute of contemplating her options, she thought fuck it. She quickly explained her rash plan and against all the protests and pleas from various DEO agents, but mostly from her sister, she went in. Be safe, Lena's voice resonated in her mind as she quickly knocked the first guy down, oops. She grabbed his gun and walkie talkie, and punched his temple, rushing to the other gunman in a split second as the first robber fell to the floor. She crushed the second man's walkie talkie, cutting his means of communication with the team below them, to give herself some more time.  
With both men unconscious and the guns safely assembled in the corner of the room, still intact, she quietly tiptoed to the staircase that led to the hall where the hostages and the rest of the men were. 

She spotted two of the three criminals walking around, keeping an eye on the eleven men and women, most of them staff members. The two men were holding the same guns as the ones she had just put to the side, meaning she also had to think carefully about her every move or else she would do more harm than good. 

Now that the adrenaline rush had simmered down, Kara felt an uneasy feeling settle in her stomach, as if she had just walked into a trap, which she undoubtedly had, considering the amount of actual thought that had gone into this plan, close to none. 

'Alex,' she called softly, backing away from the staircase so she wouldn't be heard. She looked through the floor and found the third man standing still in the vault filled with money. 

'Supergirl,' her correspondent prompted. 

'They are no bags,' she frowned deeply, the crinkle appearing visibly between her eyebrows. 'They're robbing the place, but they don't have any bags to carry the money. And one of them is inside the vault, which contains like a gazillion dollars but he isn't doing anything. What's happening?' 

'Supergirl,' Winn spoke, worry evidently laced in his voice. 'Going by the high-tech guns they have, and what you told us, I'd say this was a trap to lure you in. They want something from you, we just don't know what.' 

The superhero breathed in sharply, the danger of the situation and of what she had to do catching up to her.  
'Then I guess they'll get exactly what they wanted,' she said, clenching her jaw to suppress the bubbling fear in her chest. 

'Supergirl, Kara, please don't- don't sacrifice yourself or whatever for those innocent people. We'll find a way,' Alex, her sister, begged. 'We need you, this won't solve anything. Do you hear me? This could cost you your life.' 

'Alex,' she said sadly. 'I have to. I love you. I'll be fine, I promise.' 

She took a deep breath before making her way to the stairs again, this time showing herself to the crowd with her hands in the air.  
'Let them go,' she ordered calmly, 'then we can talk.'

The hostages looked hopeful, but the robbers just laughed maliciously at her. 'Supergirl, we were waiting for you. Always playing the hero, but who's coming to save you, love?' 

She gritted her teeth, being called 'love' by them was definitely not as cute as when Lena did it. Lena. 

'Let them go, and then we can talk,' she repeated, more aggressively this time but still keeping her composure. 

'Fine, fine,' the taller guy waved his hand aimlessly. 'Come on, get up,' he barked to the hostages. 

'Thank you Supergirl!' One of them called, gratefully, relief sweeping over their face. The rest of them nodded in agreement, but all she could do was smile tightly. 

Once all the hostages had exited the building, she turned to the men. They weren't masked or hiding their faces, letting her know that they weren't worried about getting caught. She could only think of three plausible reasons for the fact, 1. they didn't care about ending up in prison, 2. they thought they could get away, or 3. whatever happened, they knew they were going to die in here. The latter was written in all caps, with red ink and was highlighted brightly in her mind, as though it was taunting her with her own imminent death. No, she refused to give up here, if she was going to die, it wasn't at the hand of these pesky mortals who thought they could play God with their out-of-this-world machines. Whatever came next, she was going to make it through, like she promised Alex, like she promised Lena. 

'The hostages are safe, be careful Kara.' Alex' voice sounded weak in her ear, as if she also had those furious letters in her brain, spelling out that from today on out, she was going to be sisterless and the world Supergirl-less. The hero turned off her coms. She needed to do this alone. 

'What do you want?' She asked the men impatiently. Maybe she could negotiate with them. 

A burning heat shot through her side making her wince, and her hand came back blood-red after she touched the area of injury. 

Or not. 

'The boss said we could have some fun with you, before we send you his way,' the roughly built man grinned. He had green eyes and dirty blond hair, and all Supergirl could think in that moment, was that he could've made some really pretty babies if he hadn't been such a alien-hating psychopath. 

'So that's it? You just want to hurt me? For what?' Her voice sounded far away and she was feeling dizzy from the blast. She tried to use her freeze breath but she was having a hard time to breathe normally. Her punches were slow and sloppy and she hated feeling so powerless. 

'Are you feeling a little... weak, Supergirl?' The shorter man grinned evilly. 'We might have added some Kryptonite to these babies,' he explained proudly. 

'Where-?' She choked out as another beam hit her chest, dangerously close to her heart. She fell to her knees, wheezing hard as she tried to find her equilibrium. 

'Home-made from Mama's secret recipe,' the taller one answered sarcastically. Another blast hit her upper leg, and two more were aimed at her arms. 

'Let's go,' the green eyed told the other guy, before they grabbed her arms and dragged her to the back of the building, where the vault and so the third member of their team were. 

'Supergirl,' the boss smiled delightfully. 'What a coincidence to see you here, how are you?'

'Peachy,' the blonde hero muttered. 

'That's really nice to hear,' he replied genuinely. 'It's a shame you're going to die though, at least we'll have each other when the time comes, right? And I couldn't think of anyone better to keep us company.' 

'I could,' Supergirl mumbled, her mind flashing through memories of the time she spent with her friends, her family, Lena, as Supergirl, as Kara Danvers, as Kara Zor-El.  
'Why?' She questioned, looking up to face the older man. 

'Why do you go around saving people? For that rush of adrenaline, right? That feeling of excitement and nerves when you just accomplished everything you worked for, that feel-good feeling you know?' The boss mused. 

'So basically, for your ego,' the blonde woman deadpanned, breaking his rêverie as she spoke. 

'Ah- well, yes. But that sounds so... bland and egotistical. I'm doing it for the greater good,' he spoke with certainty. His belief in the cause was real, no matter how twisted his methods were. 'You understand, don't you?'

'I don't,' she replied numbly. Her body of steel was aching and she was feeling drained. The Super was too tired to fight back, and trying to restore enough energy to escape the scene when the opportunity arose. 

'You're lying. You're also out there, flying around for the greater good. You landed on this earth for a reason, you have these powers for a reason-' 

'Then why are you trying to kill me?' She asked, getting more and more confused the more he spoke. 

'Because that is what you believe. I, on the other hand, believe that aliens are contaminating our human planet. With-' 

'Your hatred is contaminating this planet,' the hero muttered. 

'Supergirl darling,' the short but sturdy man chastised impatiently, 'will you please let me finish my story without interrupting my every sentence?' The superhero recoiled at the pet name, again thinking it sounded better coming from Lena's mouth, but nodded nonetheless. 'Thank you,' he replied with an appreciative nod. 

'Where was I? Ah yes, aliens contaminating the- yes yes, you see Supergirl. I have spent a long time, and I mean a long time, almost as much as you did in the Phantom Zone, yes I know all about that, anyway, I've spent years and years in the dark, researching the aliens, overt and covert alike, on Earth,' he explained. 'Where they live, where they hang out, their weaknesses. Everything. I concocted different mixes of chemicals, each targeting a species' weakness. In this case, kryptonite. Now I made weapons using those ... potions, you could say, and my followers are capable of terminating all alien life on Earth. Well, most of it,' he corrected himself as he reconsidered his words, 'I'm an optimist, but as a mathematician and scientist, I know that 'all' is an enthusiastic, but near impossible feat.' 

Only silence followed his little speech, making him frown at the lack of response. 'I'm done, you can speak now,' he urged. 

'What do you want me to say? It's not like I can change your mind, can I?' The hero questioned, usually she would've tried to reach him, to change his mind, but she knew when it was hopeless. 

'You cannot,' the boss agreed. 

'Most of us are here peacefully though,' she pointed out, trying to reason with him despite the slim odds of succeeding. 

'Yes, well all of you aren't human,' came the middle aged man's reply. 

'Does it matter?' 

The boss stared at her incredulously. 'Does it matter? Does it-,' he sputtered, rubbing his temple as if the mere thought was causing him a headache. 'Of course it matters. We're fundamentally different. We're not of the same kind, Earth is our planet, whether by fate or by God, mankind was put on this earth. This is our home and safe haven, and no aliens have anything to search for here.' 

'Isn't it fate then, that my pod crashed on Earth?' Supergirl challenged, slowly feeling a surge of energy course through her veins as she defended her history, her present and her future. 

'No. That was pure luck,' the boss dismissed absentmindedly, 'it is however, unlucky that your time has run out. Are you ready to die, Kara Danvers?' 

Stunned by the utterance of her real name, she missed the fact that the leader of the gang had pressed a big, red, threatening button. Her eyes widened at the sight of the timer, 00:26 seconds. 

'Any last words, Supergirl?' He proposed as he invited his goons to take a seat and say one last prayer without releasing their hold on the hero.

'Who knows?' She demanded. 

'Oh, just the four of us. Don't worry about it, not that it's going to matter for long,' he replied with a shrug. 

10 seconds. 

'Are those really your last words?' He asked, not hiding his disappointment in the Super's word choice. 

6 seconds. 

The close presence of the synthesised kryptonite was holding her back, and she struggled to get out of the two pairs of beefy hands. She just needed one more push, a little more- 

'Hey now, don't do this,' the man seated in front of her quickly shot her with his gun, making her double over in pain.

2 seconds. 

Still weak, but with an unwavering belief that she will see Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers, Winn, James, Sam, Ruby, Eliza, Jeremiah, J'onn, the Legends, Barry, Oliver, all of her friends and family, she shot through the ceiling just as the bomb went off. She was too close to the site of explosion to come out of there unscathed, but she had evaded death, and that, she thought as she plummeted to the ground, losing consciousness in the process, was a victory on its own. 

———

'Kara? Kara, can you hear me?'

'Supergirl, wake up.'

'Kara Zor-El, don't you dare give up on me, not now when you still have to take me to the other earth to meet your friends.' 

'I know I threatened to kill you before you went inside and did something incredibly stupid, but I take it back, Kara. I need you alive and rambling about some adorable shit that Lena did or eating the last potsticker like you always do even if you ate most of it anyway. Wake up, Kar. Please. I'm begging you.' 

'Kara honey, it's your Earth mum, Eliza. I need you to wake up for me, okay? You can do this, come back to us.'

'Kara, it's me, Sam. You've become one of my best friends and I really need you to not die, please? If not for me, for Ruby, for your sister, for Lena. Speaking of which, she's unquestionably losing her shit. She needs you Kara, we all need you, so stop snoozing and come save the world, chica. We love you.' 

'Kara? It's your mother, Alura. I- uh, heard you weren't well. Whatever happens, don't give up, Kara. You have a whole family waiting for you, remember 'El mayarah'. I love you, my daughter, and I am so proud of the woman you have become.' 

———

Bright lights. Her eye-receptors registered that much before she even opened them. She slowly awoke from her slumber, not daring to open her eyes just yet. She could feel the stiffness of her bones, the deep pain in her muscles, the tiredness washing over her even though she had been unconscious just a few minutes ago. Her head was pounding, her mind was foggy and she could barely move her arm before a shooting pain made her dizzy. Her visceral nerves registered nausea. Her ears were ringing, but all she heard was muffled sounds of background noise. Her chest was tight, breathing hurt, but not breathing would hurt more, she knew that much. Her throat was dry and when she finally lifted her eyelids, she was blinded by the bright lights hanging from the ceiling, causing her to shut her eyes reflexively.

'Urgh,' she grunted out of frustration. 

'Kara?' A familiar voice entered her hearing canal. She heard some movement and suddenly a hand was on hers, another one resting on the top of her head. Although the gesture was gentle, it still made her squeeze her eyes out of fright. 'Hey, it's okay, babe. It's Lena,' the voice whispered reassuringly. 

The blonde woman slowly revealed her blue orbs and found herself staring back at her lover's face. The familiarity of the sight managed to subdue the rising panic she had been experiencing since awakening, and she took rapid short breaths in an attempt to calm her racing heart. 

'Deep breaths,' Lena coaxed, breathing in deeply and exhaling slowly, accompanying the patient with the action. 

'Hurts,' the fallen hero croaked out, regretting speaking the second she opened her mouth. 

'I know, love, I know,' the Luthor sympathised, sadness and pain filled her being as she watched the woman she loved, struggle to breathe. She subtly pressed a silent alarm, alerting the DEO director that Supergirl had gained consciousness. 

The reporter's eyes widened at the pet name, briefly recalling that same word being directed to her in another situation, not too long ago.  
'Kara?' It was hard to distinguish where exactly the worry stopped and Lena's voice actually started, but who could blame her?

The blonde in question took a lot of painfully deep breaths before answering. 'M'kay.' 

The CEO could've laughed at the blatant lie if the circumstances hadn't been so dire. Before she could say anything more though, brusque footsteps belonging to Alex Danvers rushed into the room. 

'Kara,' she clambered hastily to her bedside. 'How are you feeling?' 

Unwilling to repeat herself, Kara turned her gaze to Lena, encouraging her to provide her sister with the same reply the raven haired had gotten. 

'It hurts when she breathes,' the CEO supplied. 

The director nodded, 'you had a high level of kryptonite in your system, so it's taking a while to flush it all out and start the healing process, but once it does, you'll heal rapidly under the sunlamps.' 

The super seemed relieved to hear the news, letting herself relax a bit and release some tension in her body. 

'Kara,' Alex started, a pained look on her face, 'you were unconscious for two weeks.' Fear shot through the hero, overwhelming her with blind panic. 

'Wh-, what?' She choked out, asking too many questions the doctor was unable to answer. 

'I'm sorry, it's been a slow process, but you'll be okay. I swear. Just hold on, okay? You can pull through this, you're the strongest person I know,' the older Danvers woman pressed a soft kiss on her forehead, before checking her vitals and returning into her self appointed role as her sister's main doctor. 

Meanwhile, the raven haired CEO was busy softly speaking comforting words into her girlfriend's ear, helping the superhero ease her mind. 

———  
Two weeks later  
August 27th 2018  
National City, Earth Thirty-Eight 

'Are you ready to go?' Kara Danvers called from the kitchen. 

'Yes, honey, don't rush me,' Lena replied, gracefully stepping into view. 

'Wow,' was the reporter's breathless response. 'You look beautiful,' she complimented, eyeing her partner from head to toe and appreciating every inch of her. 

'You're making me blush,' the raven haired woman joked, although it wasn't too far from the truth as a flush of shyness became apparent on her cheeks. 'You look gorgeous as well my dear,' she returned, kissing the blonde on her cheek. 

'You look hot Alex,' a voice interrupted their moment. 'Gee, thanks Alex, you don't look too bad yourself. Aww, you're making me blush,' the older Danvers sister conversed with herself, making sure to mock the lovebirds in the process. 

The couple laughed at her antics although the third party didn't seem to find her singledom as funny as the pair did. 

'Shall we?' Kara grinned as she looked at her two favourite people in the whole world. Lena nodded nervously, while Alex gave her a thumbs up, 'Let's do this.' 

Just as she was about to open the portal, a hand gripped her wrist.  
'Wait, Kara,' the Luthor stopped her actions short. She pulled her closer, and the DEO director stepped away, feeling this was a private moment between the both of them. 

The blonde looked up with surprise, 'yes, babe?' 

Lena swallowed, not wanting to ruin the mood, but also not wanting to risk her lover's health at any cost. 'Are you sure you're ready to go? Physically, and mentally. I'm not exactly clear on the details of how this inter dimensional travelling works, but it probably has some side effects, especially if you land on a different Earth, right? I-,' she clenched her jaw, suddenly regretting having said anything at all, 'I just don't want to compromise your health so soon after the um, kryptonite poisoning.' 

'I'm fine, Lena,' the bespectacled alien reported happily, unaware of the worry gnawing at the person in front of her. 

'You almost died, Kara. You're invincible, yet you were so close to dying, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you,' the CEO's voice cracked at the end despite her best attempts at keeping her emotions in check. 

The severity of the situation finally dawning onto her, Kara pulled the vulnerable woman in a tight hug, 'oh Lena. You're not going to lose me, ever. You're stuck with me, for better or for worse, because I am so in love with you and I don't know what I would do without you either.' It was irrational, neither of them could know what would happen in the future, but they were words of comfort they both needed at the moment.

'Promise?' 

'I promise. And I know you're worried, you have every right to be,' the blonde continued, pulling back to look into her favourite pair of green eyes, 'but I'm alright now. I've spent so much time in that sunbed, I'm seriously wondering how I haven't got a tan at this point. And I swear to you, if I feel like something's wrong, or even a little dizzy, I will tell you immediately.' She wiped a stray tear from the Luthor's cheek and placed a soft kiss on her head. 'I know I scared you, Lena, and I'm sorry I didn't notice how much it hurt you, but you're making me stronger every day, and when we come back, we will talk about this,' she assured, the discussion wasn't over yet. 'But for now, we have a party to attend, if you're still up for it?' 

The raven haired woman nodded and pressed the corner of her eyes with her index finger to get rid of the unshed tears. 'I'm sorry for being such a mess and a Debby downer,' she said with a small smile. 

'No, don't apologise for your feelings, they're valid and you matter, okay?' Kara refused to let her girlfriend apologise for that. 

'You're the best, you know that?' Lena smiled genuinely this time, unable to stay stuck in an emotional dip for long when the ball of sunshine was being so soft and adorable. 

'Right back at you,' the reporter beamed radiantly, happy to see the returning smirk on the other woman's face. 

'You too, Alex!' The young CEO summoned teasingly. She turned back to face her girlfriend as she heard the agent's heels traverse the bedroom and living floor. 'How do I look?' 

'Perfect,' the younger Danvers sighed contentedly. 

The Luthor rolled her eyes playfully, 'that was cheesy as fuck, babe, even for you. I meant my make up, is it still intact?' 

'Yep, like I said, it's perfect, you're perfect,' Kara affirmed confidently. 

'And I'm supposed to believe your opinion isn't biased?' She raised an eyebrows, making the reporter weak in her knees. 

'Oh no, it's very biased, the more I get to know you, the more I'm sure you're actually the definition of perfect,' she replied casually. 

'Let's go,' Alex cut in as she laced her arms with both women, not wanting to see how this conversation would end if she let it escalate. Probably with them making out and probably in bed. 

'Yes!' Kara remembered excitedly, she fumbled with the remote before pressing the button, operatively opening a portal in front of them. 

The three ladies stared at the blue wormhole, various thoughts racing through each of their minds.  
'So you just, step into... that?' Lena queried apprehensively, peering at the sisters beside her to see if they also appeared to be a little anxious at the prospect of marching into a temporal breach; they did not.

'Yep.' 

'Basically.' 

The elder Danvers grabbed her hand and pulled her forward, not letting her stew over it for a second longer. 

Star City, Earth One

'How'd that feel?' Kara interrogated eagerly once they had arrived at their destination a few minutes later. 

'Surprisingly anticlimactic,' the CEO pondered. 'Where are we?' 

'Earth one, Star City,' Alex provided, looking around for road signs that could lead them to their final destination. Unnecessarily apparently, because 30 seconds later a red flash not unlike the super's blurry stature materialised before them. 

'Barry!' The blonde woman squealed delightfully, squeezing the life out of the superhero once he stopped running. 

'Can't. Breathe.' He choked. The alien quickly retracted her arms, still grinning brightly. 

'Barry, this is Alex, she was here the last time when we fought those Nazi guys,' the younger sister introduced. 

'Oh yeah! I remember, I guess I shouldn't be surprised you came for Sara's birthday huh,' he teased lightly, making the DEO director blush faintly at the reminder of her one night stand. 'Although I should probably mention she has a girlfriend now. Who's actually a clone? But she's really badass.' 

'Don't worry about it, it was a one night thing,' she cleared her throat, already dreading the awkward encounter that would undoubtedly take place when she met said girlfriend. She gave the speedster a quick, human embrace as a greeting before the heroine spoke again. 

'This is my girlfriend, Lena.' The phrase was simple enough but the glint in her eyes, the radiating smile on her face and the undeniable adoration present in her voice, made it evident that this woman was anything but that.

'It's nice to meet you, Barry,' Lena reached her hand out, but the Flash pulled her in for a welcoming hug.

'It's an honour to meet you, Lena,' he replied honestly after they had disconnected, 'I've heard so much about you.' The pair glanced at the blonde who was proudly watching them interact. 

She shrugged nonchalantly, when she saw the amused gazes from her friends. 'I like talking about you,' she defended. 

'You're sweet,' Lena laughed tenderly. In her mind though, she couldn't believe she had found someone who loved her despite everything, who talked about her unashamedly, and who could travel between worlds, because that was a definite turn-on. 

She received a cheeky smile in response before the Flash spoke up, addressing the logistics of getting to the club.  
'So, should I take Alex with me, and Lena goes with you? We could switch but you mentioned that she didn't like flying, and I doubt she'll find my super speed any less terrifying,' he reasoned. 

'Yeah, I'll just follow you, if we're good?' the super directed the question to the raven haired woman. 

'Yes, we're good,' the Luthor heir swallowed the lump in her throat that kept rising the more she though about flying at super speed. 

'Don't I have a say in this?' The redhead complained, feeling left out for the second time in a day. 

'No,' Kara flashed a charming smile her way, resulting in an eye roll from her part. 

After briefly receiving some directions in the unlikelihood that one of them ended up lost and alone, both pairs took off to the Verdant. 

——— 

'That was horrible,' Alex wheezed, feeling her lunch come back up as a consequence of their little trip. 

Iris West-Allen and John Diggle gave her pitying looks. 'I hate it when he does that,' the A.R.G.U.S. agent sympathised. 

'I think I'm going to-,' the DEO director closed her mouth, feeling the bile rise up, 'barf.' She quickly made her way outside before doing as she had predicted. 'Oh, god,' she muttered, admittedly feeling a lot better now that that was out of her system. 

'Wow, the party hasn't even started and you're already throwing up. That's either really hardcore or really sad,' a recognisable voice commented from above. She stood up straight, trying not to die of embarrassment. 

'Sara, hi, long time no see. How are you?' She greeted the other woman. 

'Alex!' Sara Lance exclaimed, as if she hadn't recognised the figure before. 'I'm great, thank you. How are you?' She pulled the agent in for a stiff hug before releasing her. 

'I'm good, yeah, everything's fine, like really nice, just peachy you know,' the redhead shrugged loosely, trying her best to sound casual and failing miserably. 

'O-kay, and you throwing up was because...?'

'Barry. The Flash,' she replied too quickly. 'You don't seem surprised to see me here,' she noticed suspiciously. 

'Because I'm not. Gary may or may not have sent me an invite to the party, by accident I presume,  but I didn't want to say anything to ruin the surprise,' the Legend explained, not looking too bothered by the fact that the surprise-element had been spoiled. 

'I'm going to kick his ass, I swear,' the inter dimensional agent rolled her eyes at the Time Bureau employee's stupidity. 

The White Canary chuckled at her words, 'not before Ava gets rid of him for good. She could drop him in the Stone Age and never speak of him again.' 

'Speaking of which,' Alex probed, 'I heard you have a girlfriend, congrats!'

Sara raised an eyebrow at the younger woman in front of her, wondering where this conversation was heading. 'Thank you, she's great,' she answered honestly. 

'That's great! I heard she's a clone, very cool, very original, very different from your usual type, but still great, awesome,' the Danvers sister babbled uselessly, not knowing how to stop her mouth from uttering more dumb stuff. 

'It is. Are you sure you're okay?' The blue eyed woman asked with concern. 

'I'm fine, it's probably the super speed thing that's still messing with my head. I think I'll stay out here for a while, supply some fresh O2 to my brain, ya know,' the single lady pointed towards her head to make her point. 

'Alex?' Someone called from behind them. 

The vigilante glanced at the approaching figure before returning her attention to the woman in front of her. 'I'll see you inside then. It's good to see you again, Alex,' she smirked softly. 'And thank you for coming, I really appreciate it.' She leaned in to wrap her in another embrace, this one being only a little less awkward than the last one but still heartfelt from both parts. 

'Oh, right, happy birthday Sara! I'll catch you later, with Ava,' the DEO director congratulated before watching her leave. She heard her sister's loud laugh as the blonde conversed with the former Assassin. 

Not too long after that, she heard the conversation ending and Kara walking towards her again. 

'Kara hey!' She greeted overly enthusiastically as she turned around to face her. 

'Alex! What are you doing out here? I was looking for you,' the younger Danvers hit her arm gently. 

'Ow?' Alex rubbed the sore spot, and furrowed her brows in confusion. 'I don't know, I had to throw up because of the thing with Barry and then Sara showed up and we talked and I was being weird,' she sighed loudly.

'Are you okay?' The reporter asked sympathetically. 

'Yes, I'm fine. Really. It's just that we've had sex, amazing, mind blowing sex the last time we saw each other and I don't know how to act around her, and she has a girlfriend now?' Alex huffed, wearing an expression of mild annoyance on her face. 

'You're not in love with her, are you?' Her sister quizzed wide eyed. 'I would totally ship it, but she's kind of not available right now, and Ava is also really cool, and intimidating so this wouldn't be the right time to admit that sort of stuff.' 

The government agent waved the matter away. 'No, I am not in love with her nor do I have any kind of feelings for her,' she clarified, 'I just don't know how she's acting so chill. I usually don't run into my exes after the break up, so this whole one night stand thing is really not my area of expertise,' she vocalised exasperatedly. 

'Ooh, so basically, you suck at one night stands,' Kara summed up, biting her lip to prevent herself from laughing. 

'Kara,' Alex whined, it was her turn to slap her the superhero's arm, not that she felt it. 'What do I do?' 

'I don't know, just act normal, like you do with Lena, and Sam, or Winn, or James even. Sara seemed pretty cool about it! You're the one who's acting strangely,' the younger woman advised, her mouth still curved in a teasing smile. 'Now come on, everybody's waiting inside.' 

Linking their arms together, the Danvers sisters walked into the spacious room and made their way to their friends. 

'Hey, love,' Lena's arm automatically wrapped around Kara's back, pulling her closer into her side and making the super blush at the gesture. 

'Hi,' she pecked her cheek lovingly. 

'Is everything okay?' 

'Yes, Alex was having a 'one night stand-crisis' outside,' she recounted with a smirk, before frowning slightly, 'and she also threw up from Barry's super speed.' 

The CEO displayed a look of relief, 'I'm glad I could count on Supergirl then.'

The superhero's smile grew wider upon hearing those words. 'Always,' she promised. 

The green eyed woman held her even more tightly, the implications of that one word not going lost on her, before continuing their verbal communication. 'I'm sorry to hear about your sister though. I wish I had some wise words to share about dealing with your one night stands, but that's not my forte,' she chuckled lightly. 

'Why?' The reporter's crinkle matching the confusion in her voice. 'You're really hot. And beautiful. And so smart. Who wouldn't want to have a one night stand with you?'

Lena threw her head back laughing at her girlfriend's arguments, before affectionately looking into the blue orbs belonging to her favourite person in the world. 'Darling, it's cute that you forget who I am sometimes, I wish more people would, but at the end of the day, no matter where, or which Earth I'm on, I will always be a Luthor.' 

'Or a Luthor-Danvers,' the blonde mumbled softly. 'What if it's dark? Or in a rusty old bar in a shady little town?'

'That wouldn't be very sanitary now, would it? Besides, wherever I go, my reputation precedes me. My face has been plastered all over the internet, on the TV, it's impossible not to recognise me at this point,' the Luthor heir rationalised. 'Although I could wear some lenses and change my hair, if I really wanted to,' she tilted her head as she considered her options. 

'No don't,' Kara almost pleaded, 'you're beautiful the way you are, and so brave, and if people are too prejudiced to see past your name, then that's their problem. Besides the less people want you, the less I have to share, so it's a win-win!' 

'How romantic, Kara. You sweep me off my feet every time you open your mouth,' Lena teased. 

'You mean like this?' The super leaned in, pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss. 

'Not exactly what I had in mind, but yes, that too,' the younger woman spoke breathlessly, looking flustered but happy.

'Good, because I'm not planning on giving that up any time soon,' the heroine told her seriously, before changing the topic. 'How were things on your end?' 

'Amazing,' the raven haired gushed excitedly. 'You were right when you said I would love these people, they all have different backgrounds and interesting stories, it's fascinating,' she continued animatedly, unaware of the look of adoration emancipating from her partner's face. 

'Listen up guys,' Sara spoke up, effectively cutting all ongoing conversations short. All heads turned obediently her way, making her smile at the group's compliance. 'I want to thank you guys for showing up and throwing this kickass party for me. There's no one in the world I would want to spend this day with than you people, so just relax and have some fun!' 

A series of woops and whistles followed her speech in support of the brilliant idea. Just as the Captain was about to jump off down the stairs, a thunderous roar was heard through the building, making the floor shake and the lights swing. 

'That didn't sound good,' Ray Palmer noted alarmingly. Just as he uttered those words, a colossal, reptilian creature crashed through the wall, landing a few feet from the gang. 

'Is that... a dragon?' Felicity Smoak squinted unbelievably. 

'Uh, funny story guys, the Legends and I may have broken time so there are some weird stuff happening,' the former Assasin offered a brief explanation before getting into action. 'Everybody who can suit up, suit up!' She ordered, jumping down to the ground level and moving fast to open the door to the basement, where the heroes had brought their gear with the use of the Time Bureau's time couriers. 

With adrenaline coursing through their bodies, the team managed to manoeuvre quickly. In record time, the Legends, team Arrow, team Flash and team Supergirl were ready to fight. Those who didn't have any powers or fancy suits, were handed protective gear and high-tech weapons. With the gang ready, they dove in headfirst, working together to defeat the mystical creature. 

Unfortunately the dragon also happened to breathe fire, and didn't seem all too bothered by the small humans, metahumans and alien alike. 

'This isn't working,' Supergirl yelled to the others as she used her heat vision on the reptile. She wasn't in her suit, but Cisco Ramon had mercifully provided her with a small device that would act as a layer of protection on top of her clothes. 

'Well, how the fuck did Constantine defeat one then?' Sara shouted as she dodged another agressive claw-sweep, meant to send whomever was in the way, flying. 

'He cut off its head,' the Atom contributed through the emergency earpieces Felicity had designed for them in the event that something like this would take place. Needless to say, it was a good call from the tech savvy. 

'Are there any other ways to get rid of him? Her, whatever? Than risking somebody's arm?' The former Assassin urged, noticing the team's decreasing stamina. 

'I have an idea,' one of the team members communicated unexpectedly. 

'Lena,' Supergirl called, a warning and fear mixed in her voice at what the CEO was planning to do. The hero followed the woman from the air while still throwing in some hot and cold blasts onto the dragon's outer skin. The Luthor trusted Supergirl would cover for her as she raced to the makeshift armoury, her heart pounding in her chest as she prayed for this to work. If Harry could defeat the basilisk, then surely Lena could defeat a dragon, right? She searched for the perfect weapon, one that could pierce through the creature's hard exterior. Where is it? It's got to be here- aha. Just as she grabbed the sword, she heard the panic-stricken 'Lena' fall from Kara's mouth, but it was too late. The dragon's claw had already cut through her arm and sent her tumbling. 

'Son of a bitch,' she hissed in pain, quickly realising it was more than just a laceration if the dark spots in front of her eyes were any indication at all. 'What kind of dragon has poisoned talons?' She grumbled painfully, lifting her arms up to hold the sword over her head, this time ready for the oncoming dragon foot. She sliced the ends off and released her white-knuckled grip on the blade. Limping from the heavy ache in her arm, she retrieved the disembodied claw and threw it to the nearing form belonging to Supergirl. 

'Straight into the heart. Trust me, you can do this,' she spluttered, feeling her body go into shock. 

'Lena,' it was obvious the hero didn't want to leave her in this state. 

'Go, now,' the MIT graduate ordered, not letting Supergirl put the others in danger any longer for her sake.

'Alex,' the blonde paged urgently. 

'I'm on my way,' the DEO director/doctor reassured, indeed making her way towards them. 

Supergirl nodded stiffly before taking off into the air. She circled the beast, trying to find an entrance where she could effectively stab it in the heart. Fortunately, the other team members  wantwere doing a great job at distracting the dragon so she could focus on the task at hand. After a few rounds, she finally spotted it: the most vulnerable part on the reptilian body. Right where the heart lay, there was one scale missing, reminding her of a flaw in the design. A reminder that nothing could be perfect, except for the universe itself, because that was where all worlds started and ended. Armed with anger, for the pain it caused Lena, determination to do what had to be done, and courage she had gotten from seeing the powerless but fearless woman she loved in action, the superhero proceeded towards the winged creature. It had noticed the shortening distance between them and aimed its fire breath at the flying alien. Kara deflected it easily, using her icy breath to freeze the fire and watch it turn to dust, the small particles falling like ash. She readied the weapon in her hand and dove in, her super speed aiding her quest. The sharp talon penetrated the soft skin as she drove it straight into the dragon's heart, just like Lena had told her to do. The mystical creature screeched in agony, its own venomous appendage getting the best of him. The beast thrashed around, its last endeavour at taking the offenders down but to no avail. Just as it collapsed to the ground with a heavy crash, the super saw two figures approaching the upper extremity of the body; the White Canary riding on an ice wave generated by Killer Frost, holding the sword the Luthor had used to cut off its foot in her hand. She cleaved the being in one fluid motion, successfully decapitating it, the head rolling off onto the hard flooring. 

A moment of silence filled the air as every single person in the room held their breath in anticipation, muscles still tense in case danger struck again, but it didn't and once again they filled their lungs with oxygen, slowly coming down from the adrenaline rush they had just experienced. 

The team members started cleaning up the mess and Supergirl rushed to Lena's side, the crinkle prominent between her brows. The injured woman was sitting on the ground, back pressed to the bar, with various hands tending her wound. She was trying her best not to slip out of consciousness although her eyelids were practically closed already. 

'Kara,' she rasped, 'you fucking slew that dragon.' The raven haired businesswoman smiled tiredly, too out of it to think about censoring her mouth. 

'All thanks to you, babe,' the blonde assured, gazing at her with a soft expression. The Luthor heir nodded, satisfied, before dozing off, allowing herself to succumb to the darkness now that the immediate danger had been taken care of and she had spoken to Supergirl. 

'How is she?' The alien questioned quietly, not taking her eyes off of her girlfriend's sleeping form.

'It's a deep cut and she's going to need stitches, but I'm more concerned about the poison,' Alex admitted truthfully as she applied pressure on the wound with a clean cloth from the first aid kit.

'We gave her some of Oliver's healing herbs but since we're dealing with a mystical creature, we're not entirely sure how the venom will react to it,' Diggle added, crouching down to their level. 'Now we're just waiting for Nate to get the Time Courier so we can bring her onto the Waverider and have Gideon check her out,' he updated the youngest Danvers sister, twisting his body to see where the historian was. 

Accompanied by Sara and Ava, Dr. Heywood returned to the foursome, briefly explaining the situation to the ladies. 

The director of the Time Bureau nodded at his words before facing the medical team, 'shall we?' 

She pressed a switch and opened a portal in front of them. Just as Nate prepared himself to carry the wounded individual, Supergirl cleared her throat and stepped in, carefully picking up the sleeping beauty bridal style. 

'Let's go,' she motioned with her head before crossing the threshold, deliberately ignoring the intrigued looks she was getting as a result of her actions. She scanned both sides of the metal corridor she had just treaded into, before shrugging and turning right, figuring the infirmary was somewhere along the way. 

The Captain's boots hit the deck at the same time she said, 'other way, Supergirl.' She gestured to the left with her hand and walked down the hallway, hearing the blonde's footsteps behind her. 

'Gideon, wake up!' The vigilante called out, 'our friend got scratched by a poisonous dragon claw and we need you to fix her.' She opened the door to the med bay, letting Kara in before following suit.

'Stay with the me,' the heroine urged softly, as she hooked Lena up to the necessary medical equipment before taking a step back as if to give the AI some space to work. A few minutes in and the alien's fingers were fidgeting nervously, she had the urge to start pacing but refrained herself, knowing from past experiences where Alex had to physically hold her still, that it would only make the tension worse. The door slid open again, startling both ladies, and granted entry to Ava, Nate, Diggle and Alex. The latter rushed to her sister's side, engulfing her in a fierce embrace, feeling the strong body shake in her arms. 

'Gideon?' Sara prompted, her eyes flickering between the pair and the patient.

'Yes, Captain,' the female voice answered, 'I have identified the toxin to be Gu, also known as Jincan, an ancient Chinese poison. I have programmed the emergency treatment, but I'm afraid that will not be enough. Unfortunately there are no known antidotes for Gu. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do to save your friend.' To her credit, the AI did sound genuinely sorry about it, but that wasn't enough for the Kryptonian who had detached herself from the redhead, eyes glowing red in fury. She stepped towards the inclined beds and aimed her vision at the vertical screen on the wall.

'Kara!' Alex pulled her back, preventing any Supergirl correlated damage from being done to the timeship. 'Frying the system won't help Lena, simmer down, okay? You're not alone in this, there's a whole team out there who will do anything they can to save her, so try not to break something in the meantime, alright?' The eldest Danvers rationalised, effectively dimming the literal fire in the super's eyes. 

'You're right,' Supergirl replied coldly. 'Get the rest of the team here asap,' she ordered. 'Even with all our brains combined, it won't compare to Lena's,' she added more to herself than anyone else, as her gaze drifted to the resting woman. 

'Here?' Diggle asked sceptically. 'Isn't it a bit uh... tight to fit all of us?'

'I'm not leaving her,' was the hero's succinct reply. 

'Alright, let's go get the team then,' Sara shepherded, leading Ava and Diggle out of the room to pick up the remainder of the gang. 

'Here, can you make her drink this?' Alex handed her a vial containing a black liquid while they waited for the crew to come back. 

Trusting her sister's medical knowledge, the super gently brought her palm to the Luthor's cheek in an attempt to wake her up. 'Lena, can you hear me? I'm going to give you something for the venom, I just need you to swallow, okay?' 

The raven haired woman's eyelids fluttered almost imperceptibly, but the blonde had caught the movement. She carefully opened her girlfriend's mouth and poured the substance in, watching for any sign of peril as the fluid passed down her throat. After a few moments, the CEO seemed to have lost consciousness, which prompted the oldest Danvers to put the young businesswoman on a ventilator, much to Kara's concern. 

Barry came in first thanks to his super speed followed closely by Wally West.  
'It didn't work?' The Flash lamented, referring to the Lian Yu herbs they had fed Lena with. He, along with others who had witnessed the impressive healing powers of the plant, had been sure that it would work. How could it not? Yet, here they were.

'No,' the DEO director replied as the temporary conference room started to fill with humans and metas. 'The herbs helped slow down the effects of the poison, but,' she paused, glancing at the hunched figure of the hero, her hand holding Lena's. 

'But, unless we find a cure, Lena's not going to make it,' Oliver Queen finished, making sure everyone was aware of the importance of finding that cure.

After a noticeable moment of silence, Caitlin Snow spoke up tentatively. 'I'll take some blood samples and run some tests to see if we can synthesise an antidote,' she took a hesitant step towards the patient, waiting for the blonde's blessing that came in the form of a small nod. The Kryptonian stood to the side, her hand lightly tracing the length of the raven haired woman's arm before resting on her shoulder and letting the bio-engineer collect whatever she needed from the inert body.  

'I'll go speed-read some books to see if they have any mentions of that poison, uh,' Wally scratched his head, realising he didn't know which toxin he should be looking for.

'"Gu",' Sara provided, 'it's an ancient Chinese poison.' 

'Gu, got it.' With that cleared up, Kid Flash sped away to the library. 

'I'll go with him,' Nate offered, mindful of the fact that books and history were his area of expertise. 

Just then, Caitlin pulled off her medical gloves, 'all done.' She held the small vials in her hands and motioned to the direction of the lab, 'I'll try my best to find something we can use, we all will. Don't give up on her, she's a fighter, she'll pull through, and so will you.' The brunette placed a reassuring hand on the reporter's wrist before treading out of the med bay. 

'I'll help,' Ray called after her, following the lady to the science room. 

'Yeah, me too,' Barry started walking away before turning back around. 'Hey, have you tried activated charcoal?'

'Yes, Gideon calculated the right dosage and we were able to get her to drink it, so hopefully it took care of some of the poison in her system,' the DEO director confirmed explanatorily. 

'Okay, cool, I'll go see what I can do then,' he said pointing in the direction the two scientists had gone to. 

'Thank you,' the redhead replied genuinely, although it was addressed to all of them.

Iris West-Allen pushed herself off the wall, making eye contact with Felicity Smoak and Zari Tomaz as they wordlessly agreed on their gameplay. 'We'll do some online research,' the married brunette spoke on their behalf, 'maybe something useful will turn up.' 

'Yeah, don't worry, if there is any Gu-related information to find, no firewall could stop these babies from getting through to it,' the hacker wiggled her fingers showily to emphasise her point. 

'We got your back, Supergirl,' Zari patted the super's shoulder as a sign of support as they shuffled past her to the exit. 

Soon after, the infirmary returned to its primary function; Diggle left to get in touch with his contacts at A.R.G.U.S., Ava opened a portal to the Time Bureau to search through the archives for any case involving the mentioned poison, Jax volunteered to call the late Martin Stein's daughter, Lily, claiming she might have some ideas that could aid their friend, while Mick ambled out of the room with a well-meant "if anyone can survive a lethal poisoning, no doubt it's the hot badass lady with the smart brains."

'I'll try to reach Constantine and see if he has any potions or whatnots we could use,' Sara announced with an understanding smile aimed at both Danvers sisters. 

'Oh hey,' Cisco quickly scrambled towards the ex-Assassin. 'Could you take me to the warehouse? I'm going to try and vibe some things. If we're lucky, I'll vibe a way to cure Lena, but I wouldn't hold my breath,' he muttered disappointedly. 

'Yeah sure,' the White Canary nodded. 

'Hey Cisco?' Alex caught the meta human's attention, 'do you think you could send a message to Earth Thirty-Eight? I was thinking, maybe Brainy can help us from our Earth.'

The Flash-teammate grimaced at the request. 'I'm not too confident in my abilities to do that, but I could open a breach and leave it open long enough for you to go and get him?' He counter offered, hoping that would suffice for the DEO director.

'That would be great, thank you.' 

'Sure, I'll uh just do it in the brig just in case someone or something comes through that shouldn't. That way we can contain it,' he supplied at the raised eyebrow on the government agent's face. 

'Good idea,' the captain approved before she turned on her heels to step out. 

'I'll go,' Supergirl's voice was hoarse from crying, but determined nevertheless. 

'No, Kara. You have to stay here with Lena, I'll go,' the older sister insisted, knowing how much pain the superhero was in at the moment. 

The Kryptopnian shook her head adamantly. 'It's fine. I have to pick up my suit anyway, I'll grab you a change of clothes too,' she promised. 

'Kara.'

'In the time that you would've walked out of the DEO, I would've already have flown to yours, mine and Lena's places,' the alien pointed out. 'Besides who knows how long the breach will stay open or how long it would take for a temporal monster to realise the hole? We have to be quick and I would rather have you here with Lena just in case something happens.'

'Okay,' the redhead sighed in defeat, knowing there was no way to break that logic or to change the Super's mind. 

'Shall we?' The birthday-girl invited after Kara whispered her goodbyes to the unconscious woman and softly kissed her forehead.

'Let's go.'

———  
Earth Thirty- Eight  
At the DEO

'Brainy, I need you to find a remedy for 'Gu' poisoning. Lena's in danger,' Supergirl requested before her feet had even landed on the vinyl flooring. 

The 12th level intellect spun his chair around and faced the Kryptonian, evidently surprised by her early return. Curious about what had taken place on the other earth, but having picked up on the Super's agitated state, the blue AI rapidly combed through his knowledge in search for a suitable solution for the urgent matter at hand. As he thought of possible mixtures he could synthesise that could serve as an antidote, the caped superhero flew back in through the balcony, adorned with her suit and holding a bag in her hand. 

'Are you ready? The portal won't stay open for long,' she asked as she marched towards the Coluan, her hands resting on her hips.

'Yes,' he replied quickly, joining the other alien's side before stepping into the wormhole.

-  
'This way,' the blonde hero led once they had arrived in the brig room of the timeship. 

'Where are we going? Where are we?' Brainiac 5 questioned as he took in their surroundings with fascination while still keeping pace with the Kryptonian. 

'To the lab,' Kara replied, the bag swinging back and forth against her leg. 'You might be able to help Caitlin, Barry and Ray.' 

They reached the science room in no time and the level 12th intellect quickly examined the scientists' work. 

'Did you find something?' The Super asked impatiently, but her friends shook their heads regrettably. 

'We've tried to isolate the toxin to study it further and hopefully reverse engineer it to create a cure, but so far we've been having trouble identifying the exact chemical element the poison is made of,' the other woman explained with a pained look on her face. 'It's like nothing we've ever seen. We'll keep trying, but I'm praying the others are having better luck.' 

'Brainy?' 

The blue Coluan straightened up. 'Yes, it would seem that this substance is still unknown on this earth and most certainly in this century. I could take a sample and send it back to Mon-El and Imra. Perhaps it has already been recorded in the 31st century.' He looked at his fellow nerds. 'Legend says that the 'Gu'-poison is a supervenom extracted from a creature who has vanquished and eaten other venomous animals. What if we mixed the antidotes of those other known venoms to create a 'super-antidote'?' The AI pitched in, although it was clear he was out of his depth concerning this particular topic. 

All members in the room considered his words carefully before the Legend pursed his lips and furrowed his eyebrows with concern. 'If the poison doesn't kill Lena, that surely will.' 

The others nodded in agreement. 'Honestly, Kara,' the speedster spoke tentatively, 'if this poison is of mystical origin, I don't think you'll find the answer in science.' 

The female alien mulled over everything she had learned in the past ten minutes before nodding decisively and throwing the portal opener to Querl Dox. 'Send a sample to The Legion and use this to come back here once you have an update.' 

The startled genius caught the device and turned it over, gingerly analysing the small apparatus, before returning his attention to the blonde. 'Yes, ma'am,' he saluted facetiously.

Kara didn't respond, instead she raced to the library where Nate, Wally and the three women had ended up teaming up. 

'What did you find?' She interrogated anxiously. 

The historian puffed his cheeks before sighing loudly and leaning back into his chair. 'Nothing much, there are mentions of 'various treatments' but none of them are detailed enough to actually make one.'

'Same here,' the younger speedster concurred. 'They was something about warding off the evil spirit with a Buddhist prayer but I'm not sure how that'll help.'

'There are also only a handful of articles on the Internet,' Iris supplied, 'but nothing about a cure. There's even a guy who's asking if it's possible to make the potion at home if he has the right insects. Um-.' The former journalist scrolled down as she read the answers on the thread. 'There's one reply that says that it's not possible to make in real life, at least with a certain type of venomous bug.' She looked up from her screen to the others, her eyes finding the caped hero's worried expression. 

'Wait,' Felicity shook her head in confusion, 'you can't make the poison in real life? Like in this life? How can Lena have been poisoned by it then? If it doesn't even exist?' 

'Because,' one of the two entering figures spoke directly, 'the Legends have unleashed Mallus from his time-cage and in doing so, many mythical creatures have escaped and gone wild in our world.' 

'Guys, this is Constantine,' Sara introduced from beside him. 

Kara clenched her fists and counted to ten. She wanted to crucify those Legends for bringing such danger into their world that ended up hurting Lena but she knew it wasn't their fault. They did what they had to do in order to get rid of the demon, she couldn't hold that against them, especially since she probably would've done the same thing had she been in their situation. 

'Barry mentioned that we might need something mystical to fight the poison,' the alien relayed. 

'But there's no specifications about a cure in the Chinese folklores,' Nate groaned in frustration as he massaged his temples.

'How about a non-specific, mystical antidote?' Constantine posited with a raised eyebrow.

The historian stood up, startling everyone in the study. 'That's it! You're a genius!' He exclaimed excitedly before sitting down and violently flipping through the pages of a book. 

'Care to enlighten us?' The captain probed questionably. 

'This,' Nate pointed at a certain paragraph, prompting the other reader to move closer to see where his finger had landed. 

'King Mithridates VI Eupator of Pontus,' Wally read with difficulty, that piece of information having illuminated absolutely no one. 

'King Mithridates VI of Pontus was a paranoid man who was obsessed with toxicology,' the knowledgeable Legend started explaining. 'During his reign, he feared that someone would kill him so he decided to immunise his body against all toxic substances to reduce his chances of dying. He used his prisoners as guinea pigs and supposedly concocted a universal antidote, later known as mithridate or mithradatium. Many authors have written about this remedy but the original recipe was never found.'

'What are you saying?' Zari asked, not quite following his train of thought.

'We have to go back in time to find that recipe and brew the antidote ourselves,' the steel man simplified spiritedly.

'And you're sure this is going to work?' Kara questioned warily. 

'It's a solid 65%,' Nathaniel admitted truthfully. 

'Wait,' Wally asserted. 'This king Mithridates was real, right?'

'Right.'

'And his anti-poison recipe is also real?'

'Probably.'

'Doesn't that defeat the whole point of using a mythical antidote to cure the mythical poisoning?' 

'No, because the original recipe was never found but many others were written based on Mithridates', therefore making it as much real as it is legendary,' the Legend pointed out eagerly. 

'Isn't that... counterintuitive?' Zari frowned. 

'A legend,' Iris cut in as she read the definition Google had supplied her with, 'is a traditional story sometimes popularly regarded as historical but not authenticated.' 

'Boom.' The historian pumped his fist in the air as if his point had just been proven.

'For example, the Legend of King Arthur.'  
'The Legend of King Arthur.' They both cited at the same time.

Zari narrowed her eyes and glanced around the room at her friends. 'Is it just me or is the history nerd making no sense at all?'

'Nope, it's not just you,' the captain assured. 'Nate?' She prompted as she crossed her arms across her chest.

The Legend took a deep breath. ' The antidote has to be real in order for us to be able to give it to Lena. But it has to be mythical to fight against the same supernatural powers in the poison, because whatever that mythical element is, it hasn't been explained by science. Since a legend is historical but unauthenticated, Mithridates' universal antidote fits the description, but we must replicate the original mixture because it's the only one that contains that mythical element we need to save Lena. Got it?'

'Yeah,' Zari drawled as her mind processed the information.

'Good, because we don't have time to spare,' the sturdy man jumped up from his seat, ready to spring into action.

The former Assassin rubbed her hands together and motioned for the team members to follow her to the bridge.

'I'll go check on Lena,' Supergirl stated before she sped to the med bay. 'Alex,' she called out once she entered said room. 

'Kara,' the eldest Danvers sibling turned around at the sound of the alien's voice. 'Where's Brainy?'

'Right here,' the door opened granting access to the 12th level intellect. 'I got a sample of her blood and I'm going back to the DEO to send a message to the Legion, but I thought I'd check on my favorite Luthor before I left. Oh, and everyone's gathering in the bridge. Captain's orders.'

'We'll be right there,' the doctor promised as she took a step back to let the AI examine their patient. 

'Can you get inside her mind?' Kara questioned, referring to his telepathic powers he had used to communicate with her when she was in a similar unconscious state. 

'I could, with the right equipment,' Brainy replied thoughtfully, before straightening his back. 'I'll go get them,' he suggested, doing anything he could to help alleviate Supergirl's worries. 

'Thank you.' The superhero nodded gratefully and watched the Coluan exit the infirmary. 'Here,' she threw the bag in her hand to her sister who caught it easily. 

'Thanks,' the redhead looked relieved as she pulled the DEO uniform out of the duffel bag. 

'Lena?' The Kryptopnian inquired hopefully. 

The eldest Danvers sibling shook her head apologetically. 'She's getting worse, I'm sorry.'

The blonde clenched her jaw and crossed her arms, 'it's not your fault.' She brought her chin up and stifled her tears. 'Go change, I'll tell the team you're coming.' 

Alex sympathetically rubbed her sister's arm before stepping out of the room, leaving the alien alone with her girlfriend. She approached the unconscious figure gingerly and took the raven black haired woman's hand in her own. 

'You're going to be okay, you're going to be okay,' she promised softly as she rocked on her heels, eyes closed, wishing this was just a dream, that she wasn't on the verge of losing the love of her life. 'I love you, Lena. Stay strong, my love.' She kissed the soft pale skin of her lover's hand before gently letting her go and exiting the room on her way to the bridge where the heroes and legends had assembled.

With crossed arms, the Kryptonian joined the captain at the front of the meeting.  
'Director Danvers is changing, she'll be present in a minute,' Supergirl informed. 'Nate, can you already start filling the others in on your findings?'

As the historian explained his theory on how to cure Lena, the DEO director walked in in her black suit, quietly slipping in the back of the cohort and having missed only the beginning of the briefing.  
'So,' Dr. Heywood concluded with a clap of his hands, 'we're going back to 150 B.C. to retrieve the ingredients list for the antidote, then we'll have an hour to collect all the needed elements. Any questions?' 

All members carefully contemplated the young man's words, painfully aware that the clock was ticking and their time was running out faster than they were coming up with a solution. 

'Are you sure about this?' Caitlin asked with a troubled expression on her face. 

'As sure as one can be in these kinds of situations,' the Legend answered truthfully, although he looked confident enough in his hypothesis. What he wouldn't admit, was that he had a hunch, a restless feeling in his gut pulling him towards that era that he just couldn't ignore, not in times like this. His friends looked doubtful of his plan, especially his scientist comrades but none of them had objections. The Steel's idea made sense, kind of, if you didn't think too hard about it, and it was the only course of action they had at this point. 

'Is it safe for Lena to time jump in her condition?' Kara questioned with furrowed brows. 

At that, Nate turned to Sara expectantly who in turned called the AI on board. 'Gideon!'

'Yes, captain. Your friend should be able to withstand one time jump, although it is not recommended. I'm afraid that more than that will be more than she can handle, assuming she remains in the current state,' the female voice spoke informatively.

'Perfect,' the captain exclaimed satisfied. 'Thank you Gideon. We'll go to the Hellenistic Period, get what we need, brew the antidote and wait for Lena to recover before time jumping back to right now,' she explained to the crew, her hands gestures unconsciously accompanying her verbal report. 'Belt up, people. We're going on an adventure!' 

With that, all team members made their way to the seats at the bridge and the captain quickly reconfigured the area so they were enough passenger chairs for all of them. Supergirl used her super speed to make sure Lena was also fastened and ready to go before joining the others at the front of the ship. 

'Sit back, relax and enjoy the ride,' Sara spoke enthusiastically as she touched the commander screens and pulled the lever. 'Here we go.'

—

'Hummel do ja no, blah rep ha?' Alex Danvers' eyes widened at the incomprehensible sentence she had just spouted out. 

'Yeah, a side effect of time travelling is linguistic disorder,' Ray explained as he watched the DEO director grimly, remembering the time he had experienced the same secondary reaction. 

Just as he finished his phrase, Felicity Smoak threw up from her seat, luckily without hitting anybody with the acidic discharge. 'Again?' She asked frustratingly, referring to her last time travel incident. She had hoped that her body had gotten used to the temporal transportation but so to see, she had to make a few more journeys before getting off side-effect-free. 

'And nausea,' the Atom added unnecessarily before a thud startled the crew. They stared at the fallen figure on the metallic floor with surprise and after getting over the shock that Supergirl apparently wasn't immune to the aftereffects of time travelling, the former Assassin undid her seatbelt and rushed towards the caped blonde. 

Kara sat up and rubbed her eyes as she tried to get rid of the dark spots dancing in the air. 'I'm fine, I just got up too quickly,' she reassured the others who were still staring at her.

'Vertigo is also a common side effect,' Sara comforted as she helped the superhero stand. 

'Okay, wow. Why are there three of you in front of me?' The Kryptonian asked worriedly, her head still dizzy because her senses were muddled. 

'Also a side effect,' the captain held her in place, waiting for the reactions to pass. 

'Isn't it kind of weird that you're affected and we're not?' Barry wondered, referring to Wally West and their super speed.

'It could be because you're speedsters and Kara's an alien, in the sense that she's not from this earth and also not from Earth at all,' Caitlin theorised, switching her gaze from the two speedy men and the Kryptonian. 

'Whatever it is, I'm okay now,' the blonde alien cut in, releasing her firm grip on the White Canary's arm. 'Thank you,' she gave her an appreciative smile. 

'No problem, it's not everyday I get to help an alien,' Sara mused half-jokingly. 

'I'll go check on Lena,' Supergirl informed the members as they got out of their seats to get ready for their quest. 

'I'll come with you,' her sister jumped in, seemingly also having recovered from her analphabetic spell. 

The Danvers siblings walked side by side in silence down the corridor to the med bay. The situational tension that had risen was cuttable with a knife and the real threat of losing a loved one settled in the pit of their stomachs, making them nauseous from stress and fear. Alex sensed her little sister's unease but she knew whatever she said wouldn't help now, not if she couldn't see with her own eyes that the young Luthor was in fact healing from the Gu poisoning, so she kept quiet. She glanced at the blonde every now and then as she took note of her patient's vital signs, but the alien seemed to be lost in thought. 

A few minutes later, the infirmary door slid open again and Sara Lance stepped into the room, accompanied by Director Sharpe.

'How is she?' The Legends leader asked tensely. Although she had only met Lena a couple of hours ago, she had taken a liking to the badass businesswoman, just like the rest of the crew had, and the Luthor was now officially a part of their team, which meant that every single one of them would do their damnedest best to make sure she got back on her feet again. 

The doctor grimaced at the inevitable question. 'Not good,' she reported grimly as the four parties stared at the unconscious woman. 'She doesn't have much time,' the bio-engineer added darkly. 

'Nate and Mick are already on their way to King Mithridates,' Sara clued the Danvers siblings in. 'I gave them half an hour, an hour tops, to get their hands on that recipe and to come back to the Waverider.' She didn't mention the historian's unease about finding the right ingredients based on the fact that later recipes included exotic elements that were harder to obtain. She knew this only worry the other teammates more and she couldn't be sure that would be a problem until she actually had the formula in front of her. 

'I'm sure they'll get back in time,' the Time Bureau Director comforted, picking up on the blonde's twitchiness. 'As messy as you are, the Legends do get the job done, usually.' 

'Thanks, I guess?' The captain furrowed her brows, she was pretty sure there was a compliment hidden behind those accusations, although her girlfriend wasn't entirely wrong about the messes the Legends frequently left in their wake.

'What now?' Kara looked up at the Legend. She felt like they were sitting ducks and she hated feeling so helpless. For all the powers she may have, there was nothing the Kryptonian could do in this moment to save Lena.

The ex-Assassin huffed determinedly, 'now we wait.'

And so they waited. It was after five minutes had passed that Kara, in true Kara fashion, began to fidget. At first it was her fingers, her hands. Then her leg started bouncing up and down, making the floor shake a little with the unintentional force behind every spring, partly due to her super strength, partly due to nerves.

Alex glanced at the anxious superhero a few times before she called her out on her nervous tic, mostly because she was afraid the time ship would end up with a gaping hole in the med bay if the Super went on like that. 'Why don't you take a food break?' She suggested with a tired smile. It had been a while since the heroes had last eaten and after that fight with the dragon, it was more than necessary that they recharged their batteries. 

The blonde Kryptonian hesitated at the proposition. She had to admit she was starving although her worry had clouded her hunger throughout the afternoon, but she was still feeling a bit nauseous and she wasn't keen on having her food come back up the wrong way. There was also the fact that she didn't want to leave Lena's side; even while being unconscious, the raven black haired woman provided her with a comfort she felt only with said girlfriend. 

'I'm sure they have potstickers and pizza,' the other Danvers sister prompted gently. She understood the younger woman's apprehension, she herself didn't feel like eating, not when one of her closest friends was on the brink of death, but she also knew they all needed the nutrition otherwise they'd fall over from exhaustion, and that wouldn't help the Luthor's condition in any way. 

'We have everything,' Sara agreed as she stepped forward. 'Come on, I'll show you how it works,' she held her hand out to the seated alien who took it after a moment of contemplation. 

—

'We're back!' Nate's cheerful voice echoed through the metallic hallways, alerting the crew members of Mick's and his return. His friends quickly gathered at the bridge, ready for their mission to find the necessary ingredients.

'You got the list?' Captain Lance asked hurriedly. The men had come back with three minutes to spare before their one hourly timer ran out. She crossed her arms suspiciously at the historian's enthousiasme and was pleasantly surprised when she saw the Legend pull out a small flask from his pocket. 

'Even better, we got the antidote itself,' he grinned proudly, briefly glancing at his partner to see if he shared the same fervour, but Rory only looked mildly interested in the situation, his mind probably thinking about beer. 

'Good job,' their Captain praised thankfully. 'You can bring me up to speed about what happened later. For now, let's go save Lena,' she headed towards to the medical office with the rest of the team on her tail. 

Alex Danvers quickly administered the treatment and after that, everyone except for the Danvers sisters who remained by the patient's chair at all times, took turns in staying with the Luthor since the room would be packed if they all went inside at the same time. 

Immediately after the remedy had entered the CEO's body, a few improvements were perceivable. The overall downslope she had been on, had become a stagnant line. She wasn't healing, but she wasn't getting worse, which was already a development. 

One hour after the administration, Lena's vitals ameliorated, making the doctor hopeful that they were on the road to recovery, albeit a long one, but nevertheless on the right track. 

'How did you know it would work?' Alex asked the steel man curiously, somewhere between the second and third hour of waiting for Lena to wake up. Including the sleeping Kryptonian and the healing patient, they were with four in the room. Now that they were out of immediate danger, some of the crew members had gone outside to explore the city and the era, while others had stayed on the time travelling vehicle to recuperate. 

'I didn't,' Nate replied honestly, still not fully understanding the luck they had had this time around. 'I had a gut feeling that this was it the moment I thought of King Mithridates' antidote. It was all I had to go on, but I figured it was the best option we had at that time,' he recalled thoughtfully as the DEO director nodded in agreement. 

'If there's one thing I've learned working at the DEO, it's always go with your gut,' the redhead told him wisely. 'It's kind of crazy, isn't it?'

Now that they could let their guards down and relax a little, it had occurred to the eldest Danvers sibling how insane this whole ordeal must sound to an average civilian. I mean, dragons? Time travel? The past hours had been hectic to say the least, and she couldn't believe she got to experience this firsthand, although she could've done without the Lena-dying part. 

'It is,' Dr. Heywood admitted with a smile, his voice bringing the medical staff member back from her musings. 'Being a Legend and travelling through time still feel like a dream sometimes. It's hard to believe how far I've come since my good old historian days,' he chuckled at the memory. 'But hey, if you can see it, you better believe it, am I right?' 

Alex laughed at the man's gleeful attitude, feeling a piece of herself come free of the worry that had taken over her being, but before she could say a word, the alien roused from her slumber and looked around confusedly. Kara sat up and yawned as she stretched her body, becoming more aware with every second. 

'Hey Nate,' she greeted with a lazy smile. She had been in a better mood since finding out that the cure was doing its job and that her lover was indeed getting better. 'Has she woken up yet?' The blonde asked hopefully. 

'Not yet, but she will in due time,' her sister promised. The Super pouted at the news, wishing she could speed things up a little, but she swiftly redirected her attention to the other person in the infirmary, having questions of her own for the brown haired gentleman. 

'Wasn't the plan to get the recipe and to make the antidote ourselves? What happened out there?' The Kryptonian questioned inquiringly. 

'Yes, that was originally the plan,' Nate concurred, 'but we got lucky. Mithridates was holding a meeting with his team about the antidote and Mick and I pretended to be doctors to get in. He had prepared small vials for his daily intakes and all we had to do, was to take one without him knowing.'

'And he didn't notice there were two strangers in the room?' The blonde reporter frowned at the thought of the King willingly letting anyone in on his secret gatherings. 

'We told him we were from out of town and that we were respected practicers of medicine. With our futuristic knowledge about science, it wasn't too hard to impress the guy and besides,' the historian pointed out, 'literally nobody knows where he holds his assemblies except for the people invited, so he figured we could be trusted enough to receive that piece of information.'

The alien thought about it, before wondering, 'who did you say sent you?'

Nate smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck, mildly embarrassed. 'The gods.'

'The god-s?' The younger Danvers sibling had been on Earth for some time now, but its history remained as alien to her as the Danvers had once been. She'll have to ask Lena to teach her some since she was a history nerd herself. 

'The gods,' he confirmed.

'Huh. Well, it worked, so thank you,' Kara smiled warmly at the bookworm, feeling eternally grateful for his quick thinking and out-of-the-box ideas that had saved Lena's life. 

'There's no way Lena was going die on our watch,' the Legend assured certainly, making the blonde hero swell at the affection. 

She stood up to give him a tight hug before Nate told the ladies he was going to grab a snack and asked if they wanted anything, to which they replied to the negative.

—

It was a slow process but eventually after what felt like an infinity, but was more accurately about eight hours, Lena perked up and an hour later, she woke up.  

It wasn't as graceful or smooth as they make it out to be in the movies. For one, Lena drifted in and out of consciousness before finally being able to stay awake for more than three seconds. Her wide eyes and panicked heart rate showed that she was disoriented and not enjoying the tube in her throat. Kara tried her best to soothe the Luthor, but it did little to calm the CEO. The caped hero wore a sad expression as she watched her girlfriend rest, not knowing how to what to do to help her.

'Can't you remove the tube from her mouth?' She asked her sister impatiently, 'it's freaking her out.'

'I know, Kara, but she has to be strong enough to breathe on her own before we take it out,' Alex explained calmly. 

The blonde huffed angrily, although it was directed towards the situation they were in and not towards anyone in particular. She understood that her sister was doing the best she could and that the recovery process was out of her hands.

After a few hours, the raven haired woman regained consciousness for good and the oldest Danvers sibling deemed it safe to take her off the ventilator, much to Kara and Lena's relief. The extubation was uncomfortable but it was over in minutes, after which the redhead had left the room to give the couple some privacy. But that only lasted a moment because the whole team of Legends, metas and humans quickly barged in with wide smiles and loving words. 

'I can't believe I nearly died and it wasn't at my family's hand,' Lena croaked out with a soft smile once they were alone again. Her voice was hoarse and her throat was dry, but Kara had never been so happy to hear the Luthor speak. 

'And I can't believe I couldn't save you,' the reporter returned half jokingly, half serious. 

'Me neither,' Lena agreed as she pretended to think about it, 'maybe this could be a new thing; me dying and Nate coming to save me.' She pondered teasingly, but once she noticed the Super's disheartened expression, she quickly dropped the act. 

She grabbed the other woman's hand, 'you know I'm kidding, right?'

The Kryptonian offered a painful smile, unable to fake one perfectly like the Luthor could. 

'Kara, love, you may not be aware of the many times you have saved me in the past as Supergirl and as Kara, but you have, and this time is no different. You stuck by my side, you had my back, so whatever your mind is telling you, listen to me instead: you are my hero, Kara, now and always,' Lena swore as she looked into the blue eyes with an intensity that was matched by the other woman. 

'Can you just promise me not to nearly-die again?' The alien pouted pleadingly.

The CEO chuckled softly at the request and settled her gaze on the puppy like woman adoringly. 'This is what you signed up for when you came marching into my life, Ms. Zor-El. Besides, without all these near-death experiences, how boring would my life be?' 

'True,' Kara agreed pensively, 'and this relationship would be nonexistent if I didn't get to play hero every now and then.' 

'What did I say? You have a god complex,' the Luthor rolled her eyes playfully. 

'But you still love me,' the blonde stuck her tongue out childishly.

'That I do,' Lena smiled lovingly.

The reporter drew random patterns on her girlfriend's hand with a feather like touch before eventually noticing the green eyes starting to droop, unable to fight off the exhaustion any longer. She placed a soft kiss on her lover's forehead with a 'I'll let you get some rest.' 

But the raven haired woman tugged at her arm before she could leave, 'stay?' She asked, already half asleep by the time the youngest Danvers sibling pulled the chair up even closer. 

'Okay.'

— 

The next time Lena awoke, the first thing she noticed was the eerie silence reigning over the ship. Her lower arm where the blonde had rested her head upon was numb and warm, but she didn't dare wake the superhero up. She knew she was in dire need of sleep, so she just watched her girlfriend snore softly, her heart filling with love at the sight. 

She wondered what time it was, and where they were. Was it nighttime? What day was it? The lack of windows made it hard to deduct that information, and since she was unaware of Gideon's presence on the Waverider, the Luthor just sat there thoughtfully. 

The CEO didn't know how much time had passed until Kara had woken up, but her arm was grateful when the weight was lifted. Maybe it was because she had brushed death, or maybe it was because the other woman was simply beautiful, but Lena thought the Kryptonian looked a vision. With her messed up hair and that morning after look (she had changed into sweats and one of Lena's only sweaters while the young Luthor was asleep), she resembled a goddess. 

'How long have you been up?' Kara smiled lazily at her. 

'Give or take an hour, I'd say, but I could be completely wrong,' the businesswoman guessed lightheartedly. 

'You could've woken me up,' the blonde frowned, but the Luthor waved her off. 

'You needed to sleep, Kara,' she retorted, 'and I didn't mind, it gave me some time to think about everything that's happened.'

The reporter looked unconvinced, but there was nothing she could do about it now so she let it go. 'Next time you better wake me up,' she warned with a pointed look.

'If I feel like it,' the raven haired answered with a lopsided grin. 'Hey, what time is it?' 

'I don't know, let's ask Gideon,' the Super suggested. 'Gideon!' She called at the same time Lena furrowed her brows in confusion, 'Gideon? What's a 'Gideon'?'

'Yes, Miss Danvers. It is currently 02:34 am on the 21st of March 150BC in Pontus,' the AI informed, before answering the CEO's question. 'Hello, Miss Luthor. I am Gideon. I'm an interactive artificial consciousness designed to help the crew on the Waverider. It's a pleasure to properly make your acquaintance.' 

Startled, but also in awe at the technology, Lena looked up at the ceiling, as if that was where the digital woman resided. 'Likewise,' she said with raised eyebrows. 'This is... wow. And what does she mean with '150BC in Pontus'?' 

'Oh yeah!' Kara exclaimed loudly. 'We travelled back in time to retrieve Mithridates' universal remedy to cure you!' She explained casually. 

'Holy shit,' the CEO's eyes widened at the information. It took her a second to fully process that she had in fact, time travelled into the past, and was now actually living and breathing in 150BC. 

'This is the best trip ever,' the businesswoman announced with certainty. 'You took me to another earth, and we travelled through time,' she couldn't hide the excitement on her face as her geeky side shone through. 'I could kiss you right now.'

'Then why don't you?' The Kryptonian challenged cheekily, making the raven haired woman roll her eyes goodheartedly before obliging her request.

'Come here, you,' she mumbled as she connected their lips together in a loving kiss. 

'Rao, I missed kissing you,' Kara sighed contentedly as they pulled away. Upon hearing those words, Lena pulled her back in for another peck. 

Their reunion kissing session was interrupted by a pair of boots entering the room and a loud, 'gross, enough with the PDA.' 

Alex covered her eyes with her hand as she approached the pair who were now laughing at her offended behaviour.

'Watcha doing, Alex?' Kara asked, appearing childlike as she swung her legs back and forth, with her hand holding Lena's. 

The Luthor nodded as she wondered the same thing, although she looked more concerned than her girlfriend did. 'It's probably like 03:00 am right now,' she calculated swiftly. 'Shouldn't you be asleep?'

The eldest Danvers sister shrugged her shoulders as she checked the younger woman's vitals. 'Couldn't sleep, some kind of jet lag, I guess.'

'We should organise a slumber party!' The hero devised delightfully. 

'In here?' The incapacitated businesswoman raised an eyebrow. 

'Yes! Why not?'

'For one, there's nothing to do here, and secondly, where do you want us to sleep when we'll inevitably crash,' the DEO director crossed her arms defiantly. 

The sunny reporter furrowed her brows as she came up with an answer. 'We can talk and share secrets all through the night,' she started pensively, 'that's the whole point of sleepovers.' 

The redhead stifled a laugh at her sister's teenaged ideas, 'yeah, you can count me out of that. And of any future slumber parties you may plan to organise.' 

The alien pouted sadly. She remembered how much fun they used to have when they were younger and would stay up for most of the night after one of her nightmares, talking until they eventually fell asleep shortly before daybreak. 

'Alex,' she whined, 'you have to admit those were the best nights of your teenage years. Remember when I took you flying?' 

'Fine,' the older sibling conceded as she narrowed her eyes at her manipulative Kryptonian. 'Add some wine and some beds and I'll be there. Not tonight though. I'm going to try to catch some zzz's before everybody wakes up.' 

'You should go get some sleep as well, babe, in an actual bed this time,' Lena told her girlfriend seriously, fully aware from Alex' run through of the events and from knowing her girlfriend too well, that Kara had stayed by her side in that uncomfortable chair since the moment they had come in and had barely left her, much less gotten some satisfactory rest in a real bed. 'Your back must be killing you.' 

But the Super shook her head adamantly. 'Nothing a little sunlight won't fix. I'm not going to leave you alone in the med bay,' she rebuffed resolutely.

Lena sighed at her lover's stubborn attitude, wishing she would put herself first for once, but she couldn't blame her. If the roles were reversed, she wouldn't have left Kara's side either, no matter how much her body was begging her to.

'Alright then,' she surrendered before turning to her temporarily doctor. 'When can I get out of here?' If Kara refused to leave her and get into a bed, then she must lead Kara into a bed. To sleep of course. 

Alex wore an amused expression at their interaction and briefly glanced at the vital levels projected on the screen behind the patient. 'By morning if nothing changes,' she surmised expectantly.

'Great, thank you, Alex,' the Luthor smiled with relief. 'My backside is starting to hurt,' she admitted graciously, which in turn made the Kryptonian glance at her behind although she couldn't see much because of the CEO's seated position. 

The green eyed woman slapped her arm, causing her to bring her gaze back up. 'Perv,' she teased as the DEO worker rolled her eyes at her sister's immature reaction. 

'What? You're the one who started talking about butts, how could I not look?' The blonde protested defensively. 

'Could you two keep it in your pants until I've left the room please?' Alex cut them off as she hastily made her way to the door. 

'See, you chased her away,' Lena muttered disapprovingly. 

'Even better,' the superhero smirked. 

'I can still hear you,' the redhead reminded, one step away from walking through the doorway. 'Goodnight ladies,' she saluted, 'and try to keep it down please, these walls aren't soundproof. Thank you very much.' 

'Goodnight, Alex,' both women returned in chorus, blushing lightly at the agent's insinuations. 

After the door had closed behind the older Danvers sibling and a moment of silence had passed, Kara turned towards the Luthor. 

'Are we-?'

'No,' Lena shot down immediately with a glare, 'this is definitely not the time or the place to do it.' 

'Yeah, sure. That's what I meant,' the Super replied casually, before adding, 'although if you wanted to, I could, you know, help you out.' 

'Seeing as I'm still receiving fluids through an IV, I would rather not have sex with you right now, Kara,' the businesswoman denied explicitly, sounding slightly miffed. 

Realising her mistake, the Kryptonian quickly grabbed her lover's hands. 'I'm sorry, Lena. I didn't want to sound like I was forcing you or anything. I thought you were insecure about being stuck here, so I wanted to let you know that it was okay if we only did you tonight. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, Rao, I probably made it worse, didn't I? I'm sorry I kept on pushing when you clearly said no. I'm such an idiot, I'm truly sorry, Lena,' Kara apologised profusely. She was aware that the L-Corp CEO had had her fair share of sexual harassments in the past; most of them verbal, and none of them involving taking her clothes off, but all of them equally unsettling, and she didn't want to distress the raven haired woman in any way. 

'It's okay, Kara,' the Luthor heir sighed tiredly, knowing the blonde didn't mean any harm. 'Let's just get some rest.'  
She closed her eyes, hoping not to stay awake for much longer, but she could feel the blue orbs staring at her worriedly. 

Keeping her eyes shut, Lena spoke up, breaking the silence between them. 'I can feel you staring Kara, and if this chair were more spacious, I would have gladly invited you to cuddle with me, but I'm afraid there isn't enough legroom for the both of us.' She opened her eyes and faced the Kryptonian, raising an eyebrow in mild sarcasm. 'And I can assure you this medical chair isn't as comfortable as it looks, so there's no need to look at it with such longing.' She knew of course, that the young reporter had been observing her, and not the furniture, clearly still feeling guilty about her previous behaviour, and this was the Luthor's way of letting her know that they were in fact, okay. The Super seemed to have gotten the hint because she nodded softly and kissed the other woman's hand before settling in a more agreeable sleeping position. 

'Goodnight, Lena,' she murmured gently. 

'Sleep tight, darling,' the green eyed woman returned tenderly. 

— 

Bright lights and whispered voices welcomed the two ladies into the conscious world a couple of hours later. 

'Hello, sleepyheads,' Alex Danvers greeted energetically when she noticed them stirring from their slumber. 

Both women looked up at her with tired eyes, their brains slowly rebooting after the change of state. 

'Good morning ladies,' Sara Lance grinned at their dozy movements, which formed a stark contrast to her lively attitude.  
'Since you're getting released from the med bay in a few minutes, we thought of time jumping back to 2018 in the afternoon, if you're good?' 

Lena nodded before asking, 'Can we go outside?' 

The oldest Danvers smiled widely at the question while Kara perked up, wearing a similar expression on her face. They both knew the Luthor was freaking out in the inside at the prospect of seeing history happening with her own eyes, even though she was doing a great job at seeming calm on the exterior. 

'Yes, Gideon will provide you with the clothing needed to blend in and if you want, Nate can give you a tour of the place since he's been scoping the area around for the past few days,' the captain offered with ease. 

'That would be great, thank you,' the green eyed woman smiled as she patiently waited for the DEO director to finish up with the task of liberating her from the medical equipment. 

'All done,' the redhead declared brightly as she binned the used needle in the right container.

'Thank you Alex,' the CEO slowly got out of the chair, carefully tasting the waters as she placed both feet on the ground. When she was certain she wasn't going to crumble to the floor, she stood up and gave the eldest Danvers sister a grateful hug, successfully taking her by surprise. 

'I didn't think you were a hugger,' the government agent smirked as she returned the embrace. 

'I'm not,' Lena denied before pulling away and tripping a little, still getting used to gravity's effects. 'It's just something about the Danvers charm I can't resist,' she continued with a grin, now fully leaning on the Kryptonian for support since she had rushed to her side the moment she appeared off balance. 

'You mean the Alex Danvers charm, since I taught her everything she knows,' the doctor corrected playfully. 

'It's true,' Kara nodded, completely agreeing with her sister. 'If we had met during the first few months after I had landed on Earth, i probably would've scared you away with my broken English and weird personality, and if not, you would've surely left by the time we had our first kiss. I probably would've broken your nose or something.' 

'She's speaking out of experience,' the woman in black clarified. 

'That's hot,' the Luthor commented. 

'Hold up,' Sara raised her hand incredulously, 'you broke someone's nose just by kissing them?'

'I was excited,' was the reasoning Kara provided the four ladies with, although they all just stared at her with a mixture of wonder and fear.   
'Are you okay to stand now?' The blonde asked  her girlfriend with concern after no one offered a verbal response to her previous statement. 

'Yes, I'm fine,' the recovered businesswoman promised, her body having adjusted to her upright position. 

'Great!' The giddy alien exclaimed happily, 'I'll give you a tour of the Waverider and after that we can go roam the streets of Pontus! You're coming with us, right Alex?'

The DEO employee scoffed at the question. 'Uh, duh? You go ahead though, I want to talk to these ladies first,' she gestured towards the captain and Director Sharpe with her head. 

'Okay, see you in a bit!' 

The metal doors slid open and closed again, and the couple disappeared from their sight. 

'So, what did you want to talk about?' The former Assassin questioned curiously. 

'First off, I wanted to apologise for my weird behaviour earlier on, and also, I wanted to formerly meet Director Sharpe,' Alex explained, and held her hand out in greeting, which the clone shook firmly. 

'Nice to meet you, Director Danvers,' Ava told her honestly. 

Sara looked at them both, donning a proud grin as her eyes flickered back and forth between the two ladies. She knew that the women, if they wanted to, were capable of immature behaviour and a more aggressive, though still childish, exchange of words; she was glad it didn't come to that.

After a brief introductory conversation with Ava and Sara, Alex excused herself to go search for her sisters before they left the timeship. 

'It was pleasure meeting you,' Director Sharpe told her as she turned to leave.

'Likewise,' she smiled genuinely, 'and if you ever break Sara's heart, I'll come and find you and I'll kick your ass.'

'Is that a threat, Director Danvers?' The clone raised an eyebrow at her concern in amusement. 

'It's a promise.'

'Good. If I hurt her, you have my permission to kick my ass,' Ava agreed unexpectedly to which the redhead nodded in acknowledgment.

'I like her,' she told the captain, who rolled her eyes in return. 'Same goes to you, by the way, Miss Lance.'

'Yes, ma'am,' Sara humoured her. She didn't know where it was coming from, but she appreciated the sentiment of the Danvers sister looking out for the both of them. 'Now go, before your sister starts thinking we're having a threesome or something,' she joked, hitting the DEO director's butt to scurry her along.

'Why don't we just do that instead?' Alex pondered only half kidding before shaking her head and dismissing the passing thought. 'I'm joking, I'm going. See you later, you freaks.' She waved at the pair before making her exit. 

—— 

Later, back at the Waverider

'That was one of the most insightful walks I have ever had,' Lena gushed excitedly to the her girlfriend.

'It was beautiful,' Kara agreed as they made their way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. 'But I don't think I could live there,' she told her honestly, taking two cups from the cupboard and setting them on the table.

'Really?' The green eyed history nerd questioned while she grabbed the bottle of water Gideon had prepared for them. 'I could, everything is so simple and easy.'

The blonde nearly spit her mouthful of liquid out in her face. 'Easy? There's no running water, no electricity and no Internet! How could you go from sleeping on a kingsized bed to a stack of hay?' She sputtered unbelievably, her sleeping furniture had become sacred and she couldn't imagine having to go to sleep on that every evening, especially after having experienced the modern day good-for-your-back mattresses. She considered the raven haired woman's words before continuing, 'you do have a point that everything's primitive here, well even more primitive than 2018 is, and it does have a lovely vibe to it, but I'm not sure that life is fair and just. I mean if you're born a slave, then you can't do anything about it, and you're stuck in that degrading lifestyle unless you're really lucky, of course, but it doesn't seem to be a frequent occurrence.' 

'It wouldn't be much different from now,' Lena kidded cynically.

'Lena,' the alien called sadly, not knowing how to respond. 

'I'm just messing with you,' the Luthor dismissed her previous statement. 'Being a Luthor has its debilitating moments, but hey, at least I'm filthy rich,' she shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of the cold water before turning serious. 'Look, I know you think that I have shit luck for having Luthor blood in my veins, but you can't deny that Lex has built an empire with LuthorCorp. Thanks to him, I have a job, a purpose and a company. You may not believe me, but there was a time he loved me when nobody else did and that is something I'll never forget. Despite the fact that the Luthor name has caused some issues in my life, in the end it has also given me many good things. It's where I come from and I can't, I don't want to, change that.'

'I understand,' the superhero replied softly, because she did. She was staring at the glass container in front of her and her fingers were tracing figures in the condensation. 'My parents have done terrible things. My father, he created the Medusa virus, endangering every other species in the process. My mother used me to get to Astra and she didn't do anything to save Krypton when she knew about its dire fate. They turned out to be very different than I thought when I was a child, and it hurts, but they're family. All they wanted to do is to keep me safe, and even though the house of El has many enemies, I wouldn't trade it for the world.'  She finally looked at the Luthor, wondering how they had gotten so off track from the previous topic. The raven haired woman reached out across the table and took her hand, letting her know she wasn't alone. Lena knew the Kryptonian had had a rough past; she lost her planet, her family, her entire species save for a few others including Superman, but it's not like he remembered anything from his time on Krypton. Kara had endured so much pain and heartbreak, and yet here she stood, strong and tall, a beacon of hope. She didn't understand where she got all of that strength from, but Lena knew she was never leaving the woman's side.  
It was a need, an addiction, from both sides. They weren't perfect, far from it, but they were perfect for each other and that was something both ladies were aware of, the reason why Kara kept on believing in Lena when everyone told her not to, and why Lena kept on trusting Kara when she revealed herself as Supergirl. There was a pull between them that was more than just a physical attraction, that they couldn't deny so instead they let themselves drown in it, and it was the best decision the Luthor and the Super had made. 

'What's more,' the toned down CEO spoke up after a minute of contemplative silence, 'if we hadn't been who we are, we probably wouldn't have met, much less be together.' There wasn't much emotion in the remark since Lena knew, following logic, that there was a high chance she would have been compatible with at least one other person that wasn't Kara Danvers for a romantic relationship if she had been somebody else. Or maybe not, a small voice in her head rebuked. Maybe it's your personality that sucks instead of your name. The Luthor paid no mind to the unsolicited commentary, she knew it was her doubts talking and if the therapy lessons Kara had forced her to take had taught her anything, it was to ignore it or to disagree. This time she chose the latter, if her personality was that bad, Kara wouldn't be seated on the opposite side of the table, she thought, successfully ending the exchange of words. Though she had learned some coping tricks, both the blonde and herself agreed the therapy wasn't of much help. Lena was constantly in danger and if she had to go see a shrink after every attempt on her life, she would be living in that bland office. Besides, after having dealt with verbal, emotional and, at times physical abuse, if either Lillian or Lionel was feeling frisky, for more than two decades, she knew how to manage her emotions. At least that's what she told herself. 

'No,' Kara's determined voice brought her back to reality. 'In all the parallel universes, we would've ended up together,' she promised. 

'That's a different level of commitment than I'm used to,' Lena joked lightheartedly. 'But you can't know that, can you?' She tilted her head as she waited her girlfriend's reply. 

'You can't know that we won't,' the reporter countered with a smile. 

'I guess we'll never know who's wrong or right,' the green eyed scientist settled before bringing the other woman's hand to her lips and standing up from her chair. 

The alien looked flustered following the courteous gesture when she asked, 'where are you going?' She pouted at the loss of contact, but the classy businesswoman held her ground. 

'It's almost three o'clock. We should get to the bridge, Sara might want to head back to 2018,' she explained as she started to wash the two glasses. 

'I could've speed-washed those cups,' the Super observed solemnly, not ready to leave their vacation-ish trip yet. 

'But you didn't,' Lena pointed out as she dried her hands with the kitchen towel. 'Get up.'

'Make me,' the blonde challenged cheekily, knowing fully well that the CEO wasn't capable of lifting her up, however fit she may be. 

But using force was the last thing Lena had on her mind. She knew the Kryptonian's weaknesses, and using her wits, she came up with an appropriate plan. She stood between her girlfriend's legs and leaned in for a passionate kiss on the lips. It was slow, sensual, and just as the hero was about to pull her down to turn this into a proper make out session, she stepped back, detaching their mouths in the process. She started walking away, fully aware that she had left the younger Danvers sister wanting more, because she felt it too. She couldn't get enough of kissing, touching Kara, even having her hand rest on the Super's thigh was sufficient. But not this time, if she wanted the superhero to actually move her butt, she would have to take extreme measures, and that she did. 

'You're playing dirty, Lena!' Kara called from her seat, red in the face and her pupils dilated. 

'What can I say? I'm a Luthor,' the raven haired woman returned with a smirk. 

It was the eyebrow that got her. The blonde superhero wasn't ashamed to say she was weak and completely at the Luthor's mercy. It didn't take her long to join her girlfriend, possessively wrapping her arm around her body and pulling her close. She planted a sweet kiss on the CEO's lips, effectively replacing the smug look on her face with one of pleasant surprise. Once they disconnected, the two ladies roamed to the central room where they found the captain and a few others gathering around the console.

'Perfect timing, girls,' the former Assassin greeted joyfully. 'We're just waiting for Wally to alert the rest of the team, then we're good to go.'

Lena shot the alien a quick 'I told you so'-look before engaging in a conversation with the Legend about martial arts and combat techniques, a mutual interest, as the remaining crew members started to trickle in the room. 

Ten minutes later, the team was buckled up and in position to time jump back to the future. The only person who seemed to be anxious was Lena. Of course, this was her first time doing the trip consciously, but her deathly fear had quickly turned to nervous excitement with a hint of fear once Kara grabbed her hand, not letting go for the entire ride. 

All of the heroes and Legends stayed seated once the captain had announced their arrival, much to the Luthor's confusion.

'Supergirl, don't get up,' Sara had commanded almost immediately after they had touched down. The younger Danvers had shook her head violently, showing she had learned her lesson from her past experience. 

'And Danvers,' the ex-Assassin continued with a smirk, 'don't talk.' The older Danvers rolled her eyes, but didn't dare open her mouth.

'The only person who came out of this scot-free, is-,' Kara started excitedly, on the verge of naming her girlfriend who appeared to have survived the journey without any visible symptoms of after effects.

'Hey, Kara?' Lena interrupted, her voice sounding strange.

'Yeah?'

'Are my eyes open?' She was looking in the alien's general direction and didn't seem overly distressed so it was hard to see what the problem was.

Kara furrowed her brows in worry and she gripped onto the raven haired woman's hand even more tightly. 'Yes, why?' 

'Shit,' the Luthor swore softly. 'Because I can't see anything.' 

'Temporary blindness,' Ray jumped in quickly, before either of them could go into a full blown panic attack. 'It's a frequent occurrence,'the scientist reassured, 'it should be over in a few minutes, just like your vertigo.' He told the Kryptonian. In the end, the only ones who had actually been free of side effects were the two speedsters and the Legends, the latter though, was mostly thanks to their routinely travels to fix anachronisms. 

'Are we in the clear?' The White Canary asked the group as she got up from her seat a couple of minutes later. A few nods and hums of approval confirmed the fact, though most of the affected people stood up with trepidation. 

They had all decided unanimously that their adventures had been a mouthful to digest and that their day could be seen as an extension to the birthday party they original had planned for Sara, albeit an exhausting yet thrilling addition, but still worth the trip if you asked them. After they said their goodbyes, with a promise to do this again sometime soon minus the dragon, team Supergirl returned to their Earth using the portal Cisco had opened for them. 

'Supergirl! I just sent the blood sample so I haven't gotten word yet from the Legion,' Brainy's voice greeted them with panic at the surprise homecoming. 'Lena?' His eyes widened at the sight of the supposedly dying woman. 'What's happening?'

'It's okay, we found a cure,' Kara grinned uncontrollably. 'I'm going to take her home, so Alex will fill you in. How's it been over here? Where's James?' The Super looked around in search for the vigilante who had volunteered to keep the city safe during their absence. 

'Minor drug bust,' the AI supplied. 'You do know you haven't even been gone for three hours, right?' He asked perplexed. 

'It's been a long day,' the blonde assured vehemently. 'Thank you for holding the fort down while we were gone,' she smiled gratefully, and even on the alien's face, it was clear to see they had had an exhausting few hours. 'I'll see you tomorrow,' she hugged the fellow extraterrestrial goodbye, 'say hi to James for me, please!'

Lena also gave the 12th intellect an embrace, following her girlfriend's footsteps as she turned around to wrap her arms tightly around her sister. 

'Thank you, Alex,' the Luthor spoke lowly during their warm hug. 'You saved my life, I could never repay you, but if there's anything you need, just let me know.'

'You're making my little sister the happiest person in the universe, so as long as you don't fuck it up, we're good,' the redhead replied protectively. 

'The feeling's mutual, so I guess we're set for life then,' the CEO told her confidently, but in reality, she didn't know. She couldn't know what the future held or if they would even still be together after so many years, but it was a nice thought to hold onto.

'I know,' Alex smirked, her eyes were twinkling as if she knew something the other woman didn't. The young businesswoman raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it. 

'Ready to go?' Kara called to Lena, unknowingly interrupting the women's stare-off. 

'Yes,' the raven haired woman replied before averting her gaze to the gorgeous blonde she got to call her girlfriend.

'Do you want to go to your apartment?' The reporter questioned mindfully. Even though Kara's loft had become domestically familiar to the both of them, the L-Corp owner had to rest for the next couple of days and she figured she might want to sleep in the comfort of her own bed while she did that. 

'I'd like that if you don't mind,' the Luthor admitted. 'You can come over if you want,' she invited shyly. 

'I'd love to,' the youngest Danvers grinned at the sudden timidity, finding it endearingly adorable. 'I'll grab some things from my place and come back,' she said as she grabbed her lover's hand on their way out of the covert organisation.

'Actually, I called my driver,' Lena spoke carefully, gauging the hero's reaction for any sign of anger or sadness indicating she was upset. 

'Oh,' Kara sounded disappointed, although it was mostly because she wanted to help the Luthor in any way she could, including flying her around to wherever she needed to go.

'I'm sorry, Kara. It's just, I'm not really comfortable with flying in general, and now is probably not the best time to air travel, especially when I can drive there,' the CEO apologised, frowning slightly at the pout on the reporter's face. 

'You don't have to apologise, Lena. You've done nothing wrong, I'll just miss you is all,' the Kryptonian gave her girlfriend a reassuring smile to let her know she wasn't upset. The Luthor had a tendency of apologising for things she didn't have to feel guilty about and the blonde made it her mission to help Lena build her confidence to know when she shouldn't say sorry. 

'For the 10 minutes we'll be apart?' The green eyed woman questioned with a growing smile. 

'5 minutes,' the hero corrected, 'but yes. You know I always miss you.' 

The confession made the CEO's heart swell with love, and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

'Well,' she started as she pulled the other woman closer, 'I always miss you too.'

She didn't think it was possible, but the grin on the reporter's face grew wider. She was so mesmerised by the look of sheer happiness on her lover's face that she didn't notice the sleek black car stopping a few feet away. 

'Your ride's here,' the alien remarked although she didn't make a move to let go of the raven haired woman. 

The businesswoman hummed in agreement. 'I'm reconsidering my decision making,' she admitted.

'No, get in the car,' the Super ordered good heartedly. 'I don't want you to get sick from flying. I'll see you in a few minutes,' she promised before kissing the Luthor on the lips and detangling their limbs. 

'You're too good for me,' Lena sighed softly, a smile gracing her lips at the blonde's concern. 

'So are you,' the Danvers sister returned as she cavalierly opened the door for her lover. 'Worry not, My Lady. You shall find me at your humble abode at the agreed time, you have my word.' 

'Very well,' the Luthor heir played along. 'I shall wait impatiently for your arrival. Send word if anything goes wrong, will you?' 

'Of course, My Lady. Now off you go.' Kara curtsied as best she could before gently closing the vehicle door, beaming as she watched the car drive away. A quiet breath escaped from her mouth as she wondered how, by Rao's light, she had gotten so lucky. She had lost many things and experienced indescribable heartbreaks before she had even turned sixteen, there wasn't a day that went by when she didn't think about her past, her home planet. And yet, since landing on Earth, she had found a new family, a sister without whom she wouldn't know how to exist at this point, that was how close they were. She had found out she had superpowers thanks to the earth's yellow sun and she could help the inhabitants of this planet, the way she couldn't with her own kind. She had met amazing people with brilliant minds, learned so many new things, and she had fallen in love. More so, she had fallen in love with someone who loved her back, and she was afraid. Afraid this wasn't real, afraid this was another one of her father's experiments and that she'd wake up on Krypton, safe and sound, but lonely and miserable because all her friends weren't there, weren't even real. 

A loud horn brought her back to the present and she quickly stepped away from the traffic. Her body went into autopilot mode as she walked into an alleyway and took off flying in her caped suit. The Super rushed to her studio and took an extremely short shower before she grabbed some clothing, the blanket on the couch she knew Lena loved, and a stack of DVD's since the other woman's film collection was the opposite of entertaining, as Kara had described the first time they had tried to do a movie night at the CEO's apartment. She stuffed all her belongings in a bag and after having checked that the door was locked, the stove and hot plates were off, and the lights were all switched off, the blonde made her way to the Luthor's living quarters. 

—

'Should you be drinking with all the medication you got yesterday? Or was it today?' Kara frowned from the expensive couch. 'Time travelling is confusing.'

'I should not,' the Luthor agreed as she brought two wineglasses, one filled with the red substance and the other with transparent liquid. 'That's why I'm going to enjoy this glass of water while you drink your wine,' she finished as she sat down next to the blonde after handing her the alcoholic drink. 

There was a moment of silence where both ladies were lost in thought. It had been an unexpectedly hectic day and they were still coming down from it all. Until the superhero broke their peaceful contemplation.

'This is real, right? You're real, and this, us, it isn't just a dream?' Kara asked suddenly. She was never one to hold her tongue when it came to things like this, her doubts got the best of her and those insecurities came tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop herself. Her inability to lie was a vice and a virtue. Although the blonde would opt for the former in this particular moment.

'Yes, I believe so,' came her girlfriend's reply. 'Why?' The green eyed woman studied the alien carefully, not knowing what she was thinking for the first time in a long while. There was fear written all over the reporter's face, genuine fear that made her worry what kind of demon could've instilled such an angst in the brave scientist. Sensing the darker tone of the conversation, she delicately placed her drink on the glass table next to Kara's as the pair of the blue eyes followed her movements, watching but not seeing. 

'This all feels like a dream to me. It's crazy how far I've come since my childhood years on Krypton,' the blonde explained vaguely, barely scratching the surface of the tumult of emotions she was feeling. 

'Just because it's crazy, doesn't make it any less real, okay?' Lena brushed a strand of hair from the Kryptonian's face and gently cupped her cheek. 'I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere,' she promised, her voice soft but firm to let the other know she meant it wholeheartedly. 'Do you want to talk about it?' 

The alien sighed. 'I've been thinking about you a lot lately, about how I never want to lose your love or your presence in my life. I think you kind of get where I'm coming from,' she looked up from her fidgeting hands at the Luthor who nodded softly in understanding. It wasn't hard to see the connection between Lena's recent near death experience and her increased worry about the other woman's mortality. 'This life that I've created on Earth, it just feels too good to be true, like it's doomed to end badly, and I'm scared,' the blonde voiced shakily, finally admitting her fears that she had tried so hard to push down. Lena scooted closer and grabbed her trembling hands in her own as she continued with her analogy. 'You know how with Netflix you get one month of free trial before you have to start paying for a subscription? What if this life was Netflix and I'm currently enjoying my free trial? What if one day it'll all be over and I have to pay a price to live this way? What if I can't pay for it?' There were tears in the blue eyes and the raven haired woman wiped the salt water away that had fallen down her face, her heart breaking at the sight of her indestructible hero's pain. 'I've had my entire world taken from me before, so who's to say it won't happen again? I can't lose you, Lena. I really can't.' Kara took a deep breath and closed her eyes, 'I forget sometimes that you're vulnerable, and it hits me how easily you could die. One stray bullet and you're gone.' She opened her eyes and stared at the CEO, both of them keeping quiet as they digested the heavy truth that had been spoken. 

'Kara,' the Luthor called out, in an attempt to bring the hero back from her racing thoughts. 'I know life hasn't been easy for you. You've gone through so much shit, and yet here you stand. You are the strongest being I have ever met, not just physically, but mentally as well. Whatever happens, I know you'll make it out alive, because that's who you are and I love that about you. You keep on fighting despite the odds, and you always come out victorious. I'm so proud of the person you've become and I'm so lucky to call you my girlfriend, because that's what you are. You, Kara Danvers, are an exceptional reporter, a caring sister, a beautiful Kryptonian and my wonderful girlfriend. This is not a dream, I'm right here, and I love you, darling.' Lena placed a soft kiss on the other woman's lips to prove that this was really happening. 'You have sacrificed so much already, Kara. If life is Netflix, then you've already paid a subscription for the rest of your life. But if you ask me, you deserve a lot more than a Netflix account.'

The youngest Danvers sibling didn't look convinced, but at least she wasn't spiralling anymore.

The green eyed woman decided to take on a different approach. 'Do you trust me?'

'I do,' the blonde answered without hesitation.

'Then trust me when I tell you this isn't make believe. And if it is, you know I'll come and find you wherever you are. We're inter dimensional soulmates, remember? However far we may be, we will always end up together. That's what you said, and I'm holding you to it,' the businesswoman curved her lips into a playful smirk, hoping this would give the alien hope and courage about the future.

The reference to their previous conversation brought a small smile on the Kryptonian's face. 'Pinky promise you'll come and get me if I wake up on Krypton?' Kara held her pinky out, there was something sacred about the gesture because of its innocence and as Lena locked her little finger with hers, she let herself believe the Luthor's words: no matter what happened, they would end up together. 

'I'd break you out of prison if the time called for it,' the raven haired businesswoman told her. 'You're not the only badass hero in this relationship.'

'Oh, I know. You're a lot braver than me. That thing you did with the dragon? Genius. How did you know how to defeat it?' The reporter asked curiously, momentarily switching topics.

'Harry Potter has taught me many lessons, apparently more useful than I had anticipated when I read the books, but at least now it can be considered an educative read,' the L-Corp owner pointed out with a lighthearted laugh. 

'That was really cool. You saved us all, Lena,' the superhero declared firmly to make sure the other woman would give herself the deserved credits.

'It was a team effort,' the CEO countered, because it was. Without all the members fighting and thus, distracting the dragon and Supergirl having her back, she never would've made it out of there alive, much less play her part in defeating the mystical creature. But her answer didn't seem to satisfy the blonde woman.

'Where you did most of the effort,' she mumbled begrudgingly. She didn't want to undervalue her friends' indispensable help during the battle, but she really wanted Lena to have this moment of glory for herself. 

'Let's agree to disagree,' Lena proposed, sensing they would be getting nowhere if they kept on going. 'At least now we both know how it feels to almost lose the other,' she remarked grimly. It wasn't a feat she took pride in, but she couldn't deny the experience had taught them not to take a moment for granted because it could all end in a second, even for Supergirl. 

'Rao, that was awful,' Kara shivered at the fresh memory. 'How are you feeling?' She asked as a result of the reminder of the scary incident. 

'Much better. I'm still feeling a bit dizzy and nauseous at times, but I'll be fine by tomorrow morning,' the green eyed woman reported, much to the Super's relief. 'How about you? Don't think I've forgotten about your Kryptonite poisoning, Kara. I still feel like it happened yesterday,' she warned before the blonde could think of brushing off her worry. 

'I'm great,' the hero promised as she started playing with the Luthor's soft hands. 'I mean, I have major PTSD from that Kryptonite blast and I'll probably be even less tolerant to its existence now than before, but otherwise I'd say I'm feeling dandy. Also, don't ever let me go out in the field again,' she told her girlfriend seriously.

The last request made the billionaire chuckle. 'I wish I could,' she admitted as she looked at their intertwined limbs, 'but we both know it's your duty and your passion to be out there. I wouldn't be a very good girlfriend, or friend for that matter, if I kept you from all that superheroing.' 

'You're right,' the youngest Danvers sister agreed at the Luthor's argument. 'I'm sorry.'

'What for?'

'For worrying you on a daily basis, I know you'd rather have me somewhere safe and sound, and it can't be easy to see me plow into danger headfirst, so I'm sorry,' the reporter apologised honestly. 

'You don't have to apologise for being who you are, Kara. And yes, while I'll admit that you diving into precarious situations isn't what I would call ideal, I know that's part of who you are. And I love you, every part of you, so please don't apologise for saving people,' Lena begged. She had learned to be unapologetic about who she was over the years, and although she hadn't yet reached the level of confidence she wanted to achieve, she refused to let Kara go there, she wanted to shelter the innocent, yet mature woman from the hardships she'd had to deal with as a consequence of her not loving herself enough.

'It's not that,' the Kryptonian assured as she tried to find the right words to express her thoughts. 'I see you, Lena. I know your work is already hard enough, and if you add your concern about my wellbeing, it must be stressful. For that, I'm sorry. Just know, I appreciate you so much and I wouldn't be the person I am today without you.'

When it looked like the young Luthor heir was about to protest, the alien spoke up again, effectively cutting her off before she had even said a word.

'Just take it,' the reporter sighed. 'It'll make me feel better that I apologised for it, at least once in our lifetime.' 

'Fine,' Lena narrowed her eyes at the hero, 'I forcibly accept your unnecessary apology.' 

'Great.' Kara tiredly dropped her head onto the Luthor's shoulder and in response, the green eyed woman wrapped her arm around her shoulder, settling into a more comfortable position. 'Are we going to be okay?' The superhero asked quietly. 

The past month had been taxing to the both of them and after the whole ordeal with Reign, it was a miracle they hadn't lost their minds. Was this how it was going to be for the rest of their lives? Threat after threat, almost losing their lover every other day, it was mentally demanding. The physical was easy, if your body couldn't go on, it collapsed. It wasn't the best way to figure out where your limits lay, but at least there was an instinct of self preservation. The emotional however, was a different story. You could run yourself into the ground and still keep on going. The lines were blurred and that made it as dangerous as it was impressive. You could drive yourself straight into madness if left unchecked, and yet, with some mental strength, you were capable of anything. But it was the former that troubled the sunny reporter the most. How will she know how much she could take? Her body might be immune to bullets and fire, but her mind was as fragile as any human's. She didn't want to end things with Lena, not under any circumstances, but after the year they've had, she wondered what the future would hold for them.

'We are,' Lena spoke softly, but surely. She placed a gentle kiss on the Super's head and closed her eyes. 'As long as we've got each other, we'll be alright.' She took deep breath and Kara's vanilla scented shampoo reached her olfactory cells, filling her with a warm feeling of comfort. 

'Kara?' She called, thinking the alien might've fallen asleep.

'Mmh?'

'Do you remember our conversation at the Verdant? Before the dragon came through?' She questioned, a smile forming in anticipation of what would happen next. 

'Which part?' The blonde asked lazily.

'The one about the one night stands? I told you I would always be a Luthor no matter where I was, and you said something after that, what was it?' The question was innocent enough and her voice sounded like genuine curiosity, but the smirk on the L-Corp CEO's face betrayed her seemingness. 

The young Danvers sunk deeper into the couch once she realised what exactly the businesswoman was referring to, an uncontrollable blush covering her cheeks. 'Uh, I don't remember?' She tried to lie, although it sounded more like a question than a statement.

'Now you're acting shy?' Lena laughed at her embarrassment, 'kiss me if I'm wrong, but I think you implied that I should marry Alex.' 

The blonde scrambled upright and quickly sealed their lips together, breaking the Luthor's faux pondering facade she had put up to tease her girlfriend.

'That is definitely not what I meant,' the Kryptonian denied hurriedly. The raven haired woman waited for an explanation as to what she had meant, but it never came. And as she stared at her lover, she realised how nervous the reporter was actually feeling.

'So, Luthor-Danvers, huh?' She said in a low voice, hoping this might ease the Super's nerves. 

It was silent on Kara's end for a while before she finally looked up with a hopeful look in her eyes. 'If you're okay with it? I mean, not now, but someday maybe?' 

Lena pulled the young woman into her arms, smiling despite herself at the promise of a proposal. 

'Someday.'

—

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know much about poison/time travelling/dragons/Mithridates so I hope I got things right. If you spot an inconsistency or if something doesn’t make sense, let me know! Thanks for reading! This fic is also posted on Wattpad under the username, you guessed it, ‘luversd’. X


End file.
